When Friendships Not Enough
by Funkhou6
Summary: Callie's husband recently died and left a pregnant Callie trying to deal with his death. Arizona is Callie's friend and wants to help as much as possible. What will happen as they begin to become closer? Will their friendship become stronger, fall apart, or change into something completely different entirely. NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SHONDA RHIMES I JUST BORROW THE NAMES :)
1. Chapter 1

Callie walked out of the doctors office with a huge smile on her face. After trying for nearly a year her and her husband had finally gotten pregnant. She was ecstatic. Her dream of having a family was finally coming true.

On her drive home Callie thought about how perfect her life was in that very second. She was married to her wonderful husband Greg. He was the perfect man. He always held doors for her, helped her with the grocery bags after shopping and rubbed her feet after a long day at the office working with clients. Callie was even having a wonderful year at work. Being a big time lawyer had its downfalls but this year Callie seemed to have finally gotten it all figured out and was riding a streak of winning cases. The fact that Callie was finally able to start her family with Greg was the icing on her already ridiculously sweet cake.

Pulling into the garage Callie was giddy. She hopped out of the car and ran into the house to tell Greg the great news. What she found instead was not at all what she expected. Laid on the floor in a pool of his own blood was Greg with a gunshot wound to the head. Callie immediately began to panic. She looked around the room in search of what had possibly happened, her eyes landing on the door that had a shattered window and the blood trickling down the handle.

Callie reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed 911. The operator picked up and Callie tried to speak but words were not coming to her. She just sobbed into the phone. The operator doing her best to calm her down through the phone finally succeeded after nearly ten minutes to get an address to send police and an ambulance.

Once the paramedics had arrived the operator disconnected the call leaving Callie clutching her cell phone to her ear with no one on the other end. The world seemed to be going in slow motion around Callie. She was there but she was not taking any of her surroundings in, she was just staring into space, mind completely blank. Finally one of the paramedics clutched her shoulder shocking her out of her blank state.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm afraid he was dead before we arrived" the paramedics with the name Matt wrote across his left breast told her.

All Callie could do was stare blankly at him. This could not be happening is all that she kept hearing in her head over and over again. She thought this has to be a dream and was willing herself to wake up. She pinched herself and when she felt the pain she knew this wasn't a dream. This was happening and she was at a loss for how to deal with it.

She fell onto the floor panting as she tried to catch her breath from her non stop crying since walking into her house and seeing Greg on the floor in a pool of his own blood. She laid next to her dead husband and reached for his hand, squeezing when she finally clasped it between her own.

"Come on Greggy Baby wake up... Baby Pleeeease wake up." Callie screamed between sobs. "I can't live without you Greg" she stammered out "I can't do this without you". Callie placed her free hand over her belly that housed the baby Greg had placed inside her. Callie cried harder as she thought of what this all meant for their unborn child. She never imagined being a single mom. She always saw herself married to Greg with a dozen kids running around and Greg playing soccer with them in their big backyard. Now none of those dreams were going to come true. Callie's whole life came crashing down.

Two Days Later

Callie was standing between Greg's mother Martha and her own mother Lucia as a long line of people stood before her to say their goodbyes to Greg and give their condolences to both Callie and Greg's parents.

Callie was still numb. She was there but she wasn't processing anything that was happening. She was thinking that just a week ago Greg and her had gone to dinner at their favorite pizza joint and walked along the river downtown. Callie had gotten cold so Greg took off his scarf and wrapped it gently around Callie's neck tucking the loose ends into the top of her peacoat. It was mid February, just after Valentine's day. The snow was falling softly and landed in Greg's hair. Callie leaned up to kiss Greg when all of the sudden she was whisked into a dip and instead kissed by Greg. That was just a week ago. They were so in love even though they had been married nearly three years. The love between them was undeniable. Callie wore her heart on her sleeve and Greg protected it with everything that he had. Greg never let Callie feel unloved, or alone he was always sending flowers and calling to check on her when away for work and even when they weren't together they were clearly waiting to see the other as soon as possible.

Callie began to think of how all of those things had changed. How she would no longer receive flowers out of the blue, how she would no longer walk into her house and smell Greg cooking her dinner, or cuddle with him on the couch in his warm embrace, an embrace that she felt so safe in. Callie wondered if she would ever feel safe again. After the break in she hadn't slept at home at all, instead opting to stay with her parents.

Callie was pulled from her thoughts when someone rubbed her arm in a gentle caress. Callie's best friend from high school appeared before her, Arizona Robbins.

"I'm sorry for your loss Callie" Arizona said with sadness in her eyes. She hadn't even known Greg. Hell she didn't even live in Seattle, why was she at Greg's funeral? Callie's inner ramblings continued until she was again pulled from them by a gentle caress of her upper arm.

"If you need anything Callie let me know. I just moved from Boston to Seattle to start my new job. I'm going to be the head of peds at Seattle Grace Hospital" Arizona said handing Callie a card with her cell phone number on it. "I know you are in a bad place right now Callie and I can understand that, losing someone you love is extremely difficult. I'm serious when I say this Cal call me anytime for anything I know we haven't been close in a long time but I still want to make sure you are okay."

"Thanks Zona" Callie replied without hesitation. Something about the way that she had said she knew what Callie was going through made her believe that she actually understood. But how could she? How could she understand someone ripping away the man of her dreams?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long week for Callie. She had taken time off work to cope with her loss not being able to deal with clients in her current state of mind. She spent the first three days mourning around the house and just reminiscing about how things used to be. She found herself covering her stomach in a protective manner on more than one occasion. She was feeling blessed to have part of Greg still with her. Thier baby was growing inside of her and Callie wasn't going to let anything happen to that baby. The baby is what pushed Callie to eat in that first week. The baby pushed Callie to sleep in a bed that was now empty on her husbands side. The baby made Callie step up to the plate and deal with what she had to do even if she did it all crying and alone.

After getting all of the accounts in order and all of the insurance claims taken care of as well as getting a new door to replace the one that had been shattered from what the cops called a break in Callie decided that she should sit down and just relax. After three very busy days Callie hadn't stopped thinking about her husband but she also hadn't really processed what had actually happened. She was staying busy going through the motions and checking all of the boxes of things to do.

On day four is when everything came to the surface. Callie cried, she sobbed, she screamed, and she didn't get out of bed. She couldn't. How could the God that she believed in take her husband from her? She hated God in that moment. She didn't understand how he could be so mean. How he could give her the baby she always wanted just to take away the husband that made them (the baby and Callie) a family. Callie was livid and to prove her point she stayed in bed. She didn't answer the phone, she didn't shower, she didn't even sleep. She couldn't sleep knowing that she was alone in a house that had been broken into, a house that her husband had died in not even a week earlier.

After staying in bed and not leaving except to use the bathroom for five days the doorbell rang. Callie pulled the pillow over her head and turned away from the sound willing it to go away and hoping that whoever was at her door would assume she wasn't home.

The doorbell rang again. Callie pulled the pillow off her ear and sighed into the air. She rolled onto her back and moved her eyes to the ceiling fan above her. This time she prayed that the person at her door would just leave her alone.

The doorbell rang again. This time Callie was just mad. Who was at her door? Who dare disturb her sleep... or lack of it... but the person on the other side of the door didn't know that. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? Callie's parents knew that she just needed time and promised to back off and give her time to grieve in her own way so Callie knew that it likely wasn't her parents at the door. She was wondering who could possibly be at her door as she scaled the stairs almost stumbling down them because her legs hadn't been used to transport her more than three steps in the last five days.

As she stepped down each step she was getting more and more upset. About halfway down the stairway the doorbell rang again this time shocking her and making her come to a complete stop. She was frozen, the noise louder than it was when she heard it laying on her bed. Callie began to shake. Flashing back to when she walked into the house and saw her husband in the kitchen in a pool of his own blood. Callie fell to her knees forgetting she was on the stairs and falling down the remaining six steps. Once on the floor at the bottom of the steps Callie screamed out in not only fear but also in pain. Looking at her knees that were now turning bright red and burning from scrapping the carpet on her fall.

The doorbell rang again.

"Damn it" Callie screamed "Can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

Callie didn't expect to receive and answer so when she did it was a huge surprise to her.

"I'm not leaving this door Callie. I'll stand out here in the cold on your porch if I have to but I'm not letting you keep being alone. Nothing good comes from you being on your own Callie. We both know that." Arizona shouted back at Callie through the door.

Callie was shocked to hear the voice of reason from her childhood beyond that door. Most people didn't mess with Callie and she liked it that way. She was bold and independent and liked to do things on her own in her own ways. Hence why her parents agreed to give her time to grieve on her own. Arizona on the other hand was just as stubborn and independent as Callie and could give her a run for her money even when they were only 12 years old. That is what made their friendship so strong. They were just what the other needed whether it was a swift kick in the ass or a friendly shoulder to cry on. They seemed to have a sixth sense around the other at least they used to when they were in middle and high school. And Callie was beginning to think that maybe Arizona sixth sense had come back now that she lived in the same city as Callie again.

"I'm serious Callie I will wait out here on your porch in the freezing February weather if you make me... note that it is FREEZING out her CAL" came the call from beyond the front door again.

Callie went to stand up and realized that it was a futile attempt. She was too sore to put much weight on her legs and instead scooted her way across the foyer floor on her bottom until reaching the front door and stretching to unlock it.

"It's open" Callie called once she has moved out of the way of the door opening.

"Finally" came the exasperated answer from the blonde woman behind the large wooden front door.

Arizona stepped into the house shopping bags in each hand. She looked down at Callie on the floor and nearly dropped the bags. "Are you OK?" she stammered out.

"I'm just peachy" Callie retorted sarcastically "My husband is dead and some asshole just rang the doorbell fifty times... oh and caused me to fall down the damn stairs."

"Tell me how you really feel Cal" Arizona shot back not missing a beat "you look like shit by the way" she sniffed into the air "kinda smell like it too."

"Thanks for that you..." Callie retorted again unphased by what Arizona had just said and knowing that it was most likely true.

Arizona cut Callie off before she could get called anything that might make her walk back out the front door instead of staying like she promised Callie's parents she would and help her friend deal with her loss. "Why don't you pick your tush up and head upstairs for a shower. I'm going to make some dinner and once you are shower and in some comfortable clothes you come on back down here and we can have some dinner and catch up. I haven't seen you in ages." Arizona continued on again glossing over Callie's upset demeanor.

"I would love to but I'm afraid I can't pull myself up because I hurt my knees sliding down the bottom half of the stairs" Callie screamed out in protest. "and I can make my own dinner... Thanks."

"Fine. Suit yourself. I'll just be in the kitchen cooking up something for myself then." Arizona shot back.

"Fine" Callie shot back just as quickly.

Finally pulling herself up onto her feet after using the table next to the door as leverage Callie winced in pain. She slowly began to work her way back up the stairs and into the ensuite bathroom of her master bedroom. She quickly decided that standing in the shower was never going to work and began to fill her bathtub full of warm water pouring scented bubble bath into the water. Once the tub was full Callie began to strip her pajama clad body leaving a heap of clothing in a pile where she stood and stepping into the tub. As she got comfortable she noted the red around her knees beginning already to turn purple. 'Wonderful' she thought to herself as she ran her hands over the slightly swollen skin gaging the pain as she pushed slightly on the areas of deep red and purple.

"Knock knock" came a call from the other side of the door as Callie was beginning to drift into her mind a few minutes later.

"WHAT?!" Callie shot back with a little more bite than she intended.

"Just wanted to let you know that you are welcome to join me for dinner if you would like. It's ready if you want to head down while it's still warm" came Arizona chirpy response. Still seemingly unaffected by Callie's sharp tone.

"Can't you take a hint and just leave me the fuck alone" Callie shot back through the door.

Callie waited for a witty response but when nothing came after a few minutes she thought that she had finally succeeded in ridding herself of her nagging friend. Exiting the bathroom in her robe callie make her way to her dresser to find some clean pjs. She dressed quietly and laid back in her bed. She was exhausted but sleep just wouldn't come. Everytime she closed her eyes images of Greg flew across the back of her eyelids. She saw Greg with her at their wedding, when they were moving into this house, when she had gotten a promotion at work and they were celebrating with dinner in the living room in front of the fire, she just couldn't get Greg off her mind. How had this happened to her? What was she to do now? Placing her hand protectively over her stomach she struggled as she tried to calm her stomach, a mixture of sadness, nerves, and morning sickness hitting her all at once. She stood as quickly as possible on her now shaky legs and made her way back to the ensuite bathroom reaching the toilet just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Looking into the bowl she realized that she hadn't eaten much as most of what she was relieving from her system was bile from her stomach. Finally feeling her stomach calm Callie leaned back against the cool tile of her bathroom floor loving the feeling of the cold tiles on her overly heated body.

"You OK?" came Arizona's the call from the doorway.

"Just peachy!" Callie said not moving from her current position on the cool tile.

"Are you sick?" Arizona asked concern evident in her voice.

"No, I don't think so… I'm umm just … I'm … ummm…. I'm just freaking out because Greg is gone that's all" Callie quickly came up with. She hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant and didn't think that spewing that information to someone that she hadn't seen in over 10 years was a smart decision. Callie also wasn't ready for the repercussions of letting that secret out of the bag. She wasn't ready to answer all of the tough questions that she knew Arizona would ask once she found out.

"I'm here for you Callie. I know that we haven't seen each other in a long time but I can still be your friend. I think that you need a friend right now Cal being on your own after what happened isn't a good thing. We both know that." Arizona said taking a deep breath she continued right on talking "I'm staying here until you are OK. You aren't OK right now Callie. You need time to process and to grieve and to heal once you have come to that point."

At this Callie laughed. "So you are going to just what camp out on my couch until you deem me "healed"" Callie chuckled using air quotes on the word healed.

Thinking about what she had just said Arizona hesitated before answering. It was a little presumptuous of her to just invite herself into her best friend from high schools house and stay indefinitely. Looking back at the broken woman standing in front of her she sighed and began to speak "Unless you really don't want me here" Arizona spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You know what I'll just go back to my hotel room. I need to find a place of my own her anyways… you know seeing as I just moved… consider me gone… but please note that I was just trying to help. I remember how wonderful and loving you were in high school and thought that maybe I could help get you back to that marvelous person. It was stupid. I'm sorry."

"I don't need a babysitter or a nurse" Callie shot back. "I don't need you! I don't need anyone. I'm fine on my own!"

"Is that so? How many times have you been out of bed in the last week? Huh Cal? The answer should be easy if you are so sure you don't need help." Arizona replied.

"What are you gonna do Arizona? Will me better? Are you gonna stay and make sure that I'm all fixed up? Is that what this is? I'm not another person from high school you can fix." Callie said with bite to her tone.

"I'm a lot different than I was in high school Callie. If you would stop fighting with me and give me a chance I think that I could be your friend again and…" Arizona said back compassion evident in her tone of voice.

"That's the thing Arizona I don't want you to be my friend. I want to be alone! Go back to your life in Boston. Go back to Tim and your parents. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Callie shouted back turning red in the face as she got more and more angry.

"I can't…" came Arizona's whispered response as she turned to leave the room taking quick and calculated steps out of Callie's house as quick as her feet would carry her. She made it to the front door in record time and grabbed the suitcase that sat outside the door and began down the walkway to the driveway pulling her phone out to call a cab to take her back to her hotel room. After hanging up the phone Arizona made a call to her realtor wanting to leave a message about setting up appointments to look for a place of her own.

As the phone rang it finally clicked to voicemail… "please leave a message after the tone, I will get back to you as soon as possible" said the to perky (even for Arizona) voice on the other end.

"Hey this is Arizona Robbins…" came Arizona's voice cracking as she began crying. "I called a few days ago to look at houses and was hoping that I could keep the appointment that I cancelled earlier today. I guess I will be needing a place of my own after all" Arizona said sadly into the phone as she sat on the curb outside her former best friends house.

Inside the house Callie was going over in her head everything that had just transpired. She was being an ass and she knew it. She was taking her pent up frustration out on someone who used to be her best friend. It wasn't fair. Arizona had been nothing but nice to her and even made her dinner which Callie knew was a huge step for the blonde… Arizona never cooked, she hated cooking. Realizing she was being stupid and going over what Arizona had just spewed about not having a house of her own and living in a hotel Callie felt instant guilt come to her. Arizona used to be her best friend the least she could do is house her until she could find a place of her own… living in a hotel just wasn't acceptable.

Callie picked herself up off the ground and began walking with vigor down the stairs careful not to fall this time as she was already struggling with her banged up knees. She made it to the front door and peered out into the dark just as a cab came pulling up her driveway.

"Arizona wait…"


	3. Chapter 3

Just a reminder that I do NOT own the characters - they belong to Shonda Rhimes I just manipulate them for this story :)

Thank you to all that have followed or reviewed. I am really enjoying the reviews, you have some wonderful ideas that I hope to incorporate into this story. If you have ideas feel free to PM me or leave a review.

Lastly, I'm going to do my best to upload a chapter every couple of days. Note that I am a stay at home mom and somedays the baby needs more attention than others so if I don't get a chapter up right away I'm sorry. My goal for today is to get chapter 3 and chapter 4 up for all you lovely people.

Arizona had thrown her suitcase in the trunk and told the cab driver to take her to the closest hotel he could find not caring about the cost just wanting to be away from Callie and her house as quickly as possible. She should have used more forethought before barging into her best friend from over 10 years ago home and demanding to stay until she was better. Hell she didn't even know the person living in that house anymore. The Callie that she knew was never cruel or judgy or mean… she was loving and compassionate and cared for everyone she ever meet. The person in the house behind her was none of those things, just a shell of a person she used to know. And that made Arizona upset.

Arizona was halfway into the cab by the time Callie made it off the porch.

"Arizona wait…" Callie called from behind.

Arizona turned just enough to see her former best friend running, well more limping, towards her and let out a huff sounds as she blew a deep breath out of her lungs. She was going to need to take a few more deep breaths if she was going to make it through this situation without blowing up. Arizona rarely got angry but when she did you did not want to be on the receiving end of one of her rants.

"Arizona wait please don't go… I'm … I'm… I'm being an ass. You can stay here lets just forget about the last couple of hours and start over. I'll go back in the house and you can come knock on the door again and we can just start over" Callie rambled while playing with her hands a nervous habit that she apparently still did from her younger days.

"No, I'm good thanks" came Arizona's response. "You obviously don't need me you seem to be doing fine on your own… I mean you are still breathing at least. I would hate for you to feel like I'm your… what did you say? Babysitter or nurse."

"Arizona. I'm sorry…" Callie stammered out never being one to let people be upset with her. "I'm really sorry…"

Finally hearing the compassion and heart of her former high school best friend did little to calm Arizona's sour mood. "I really don't want to hear it at the moment Cal" Arizona shot back a scowl on her face while making her way into the backseat of the cab and slamming the door.

"Arizona please…" Callie cried.

Leaning into the front seat of the cab she asked the driver to back out of the driveway as safely as possible with the hysterical brunette clutching to the side of the car. As they backed out Arizona watched Callie's eyes lose even more of the sparkle they once held. When the cab made it onto the street Arizona turned to have one last look at the house she had just left. What she saw she didn't expect. On the grass in the middle of the front year on her knees sat Callie crying with her face in her hands wearing only her pajamas. Arizona could see Callie's body shaking from the sobs escaping her as the cab pulled farther down the road and out of sight of the house.

Callie sat on the grass in her front yard sobbing uncontrollably her hands pushing into her eyes trying to stop the never ending stream of tears as they fell. How could her body still be making tears, there's no way my body should have this much water left in it Callie thought to herself. Callie sat there on the grass crying until the tears finally dried. It took a good twenty minutes before she finally was breathing normally and only crying on occasions when she thought about how her life had turned out. She finally lay back onto the grass and looking up into the now dark sky noting the vast amount of stars above her. She sprawled her body out of the cold snowy ground not really feeling the coldness on her body even though she wasn't wearing a coat and started laughing.

Giggling like a little school girl Callie lay there on the snowy ground in nothing but her pajama shorts and a thin t-shirt looking into the heavens and laughing at all the thoughts running through her head. 'God never gives you more than you can handle' that saying in particular sticking out to Callie as her body continued shaking from laughing.

"Well God I think that you are gonna have to help me out here because I don't feel like I can handle this" Callie laughed into the air. She lay there a little longer just staring into the sky finally closing her eyes and relaxing.

Callie was brought back from her relaxation as the sound of footsteps in the snow neared her. She could hear the crunch getting steadily louder and slowly opened her eyes preparing to see something horrifying… thinking that no normal person would walk into her yard at 10 pm to just say hello. She was surprised to see puffy bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey" came a whispered greeting from Arizona.

"Hi" came Callie's stammered response. Trying and failing to sound like she knew what the hell was going on. "I'm sorry" was the next thing out of Callie's mouth trying her hardest to convey the emotions that she felt through those two simple words.

Callie's eyes looked so full of emotion that Arizona had a hard time keeping herself together. The Callie before her was so different than the person that she knew in high school and yet Arizona also saw some of the same person she used to know as well. Callie's eyes were always so expressive. "I'm sorry too" came a whimpered sign from Arizona.

"Arizona you didn't do anything wrong. I was the one out of line. I am honestly surprised that you came back… I didn't expect to see you ever again. I mean I literally yelled at you to leave me alone… I told you to leave Seattle and go back to Boston…." Callie's words breaking her own heart as she remembered her actions. "I didn't mean it… I don't want you to go… I'm miserable alone and you have no where to live… the least that I can do is offer you a bedroom after the way that I treated you. At least until you find a place of your own. Living in a hotel gets old very quick… I remember that."

"Cal I really don't want to intrude. I just came back to say that I'm sorry for how I treated you and for calling you out on not being ready to begin healing yet. I remember what that is like and remembered that being alone was the worse but if you want to remain on your own I'm sure that you will be fine" Arizona stammered out holding in tears as she remembered her own past.

"Arizona what are you talking about? How can you know how I feel? You didn't lose your family… your husband…" Callie questioned this time with only curiosity and not the bite from their argument earlier.

"It doesn't matter right now Cal… What matters is making sure that you are alright. I told your Mom that I would help you to get passed this… and I will if you will let me of course. Callie I really don't want to bombard you. I'll just be close by at the Hamilton Inn down the street if you want to talk or want some company."

"Ari really I mean it please take one of the extra rooms. It's just me here in this big house and I don't need the room anyways… Living in a hotel is not OK… Please even if you just stay until you find a place of your own" Callie pleaded using her puppy dog eyes that always worked on Greg.

"Are you sure Cal?" Arizona hesitantly asked.

"I'm more than sure! It's the least I can do and you can save the money that you were going to spend on that dump of a hotel you were going to stay at" Callie responded with a smile.

"I can't promise to be good company though…" Callie said with sad eyes.

"OK… if you are really sure. I'll just stay out of your way as much as possible… you know let you be" Arizona hesitantly responded.

"Thanks" Callie said a little quicker than she anticipated. "So where is your bag?"

"At the hotel… I already paid for the night so I'm going to go back there and stay tonight. I'll let you get some rest on your own" Arizona said. "I'll come by tomorrow afternoon and bring my stuff… I don't start work until next week so I should be able to line up some house viewings and be out of your hair before then."

"There is no rush" Callie said. "See you tomorrow… Hey why don't you come by before lunch and I will cook for us. I haven't cooked in a while and it would be nice to have someone to share a meal with."

"Sounds good" Arizona replied. "See you then."


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews are appreciated :)

All mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta.

As always I don't own anything I just use the names.

Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 4

Laying in bed Callie thought about what tomorrow might bring. 'Maybe with someone else in the house I'll actually get some sleep' she thought to herself around 4 am when she still couldn't seem to get any shut eye. She stayed in bed trying to sleep but failing miserably until around 7 am when she finally gave up the endless staring contest with her ceiling fan and rolled out of bed.

Callie slowly walked over to her ensuite bathroom and began to wash her face. Throwing cold water on her face to try to wake her exhausted body up enough to at least look presentable. After brushing her teeth and hair Callie exited her bathroom in search of something to keep her occupied until Arizona came back later in the morning.

Walking down the stairs proved to be a task in itself with her knees now a deep shade of purple and extremely sore. Making it to her main floor Callie gave herself a quick pep talk about how her day was going to go. "OK Callie be nice. Arizona is one of the nicest most caring people you know even if your life sucks just try to make it work. She needs a place to stay until she gets a place of her own. It's only a couple of weeks tops. You can do this Cal." Nodding her head to herself she made her way into the Kitchen to see what food Arizona had brought over yesterday. Callie hadn't been to the store in nearly a week and a half and knew that her kitchen was running low on goods.

What she found was surprising… Callie had forgotten that Arizona had made dinner last night so this morning she walked into her kitchen to find the table set for two with two beautifully plated dinners that even in their dried up state from being out all night didn't look at all bad. It looked to be a pasta dish of some kind and Callie took note to ask Arizona to make it again sometime so that she could taste the dish and thank her friend for caring so much.

After taking care of the plates, the dishes from cooking having already been done and in the dishwasher Callie went looking around her kitchen. She opened the refrigerator to find it stocked full of food… She looked to the pantry doors and began a slow walk towards them, opening the doors she found her pantry also stocked full of food. Callie was in awe of the situation occurring in her kitchen. Arizona had been nothing short of wonderful to Callie and she had been such an ungrateful bitch in return, making a mental note to thank Arizona for shopping for groceries Callie began to check if she had all of the ingredients for her famous chicken picatta thinking that it would be the perfect thank you meal to serve for lunch even if it was a little fancy for the occasion.

Back at her hotel room Arizona was still laying in bed. She was staring at the ceiling thinking about what the day would bring. She had told Callie that she would be there for her and she meant it but she also had some secrets of her own and needed someone to lean on just as much as Callie needed her. Arizona closed her eyes and said to herself "Don't be selfish think about Callie, her life just got flipped upside down. You have had over a year to deal with your own problems Robbins suck it up, pull up those bootstraps and get back out there. You can do this! You are a good man in a storm!"

Looking over at the clock after her little motivational chat with herself Arizona realized that she had better get out of bed and begin packing if she was going to make it to Callie's in time for lunch as it was nearly 10 am. Pulling the covers back and climbing out was a struggle. Arizona used to be a morning person not so long ago but now if given the chance she would stay in bed all day. Deciding that honoring the promise she made to Callie's parents about helping Callie get through losing Greg and the promise she made to Callie about being at her house for lunch were more important than her sleep she finally made it off the bed. Heading to the bathroom to take a shower and become presentable for the day Arizona signed "Just another marvelous day Zona" sarcasm dripping from every word.

Exiting the bathroom forty-five minutes later Arizona looked in the mirror. "Well not too bad looking" she said to herself "not like it matters what I look like anyways, I'm not going to the bar to pick up women I'm going to see a person who saw me in middle school… God I looked so awkward back then. I'm sure Callie doesn't care what I wear. Hell I'll be lucky if she is out of her pajamas based on how she was yesterday. Great, now I'm having full conversations with myself. Well Zona you have hit a new all time low" Arizona chuckled to herself before turning to being packing her bags back up.

Finishing packing Arizona called down for a cart to help get all of her stuff down in one trip having multiple bags not just the one she brought by Callie's the night before. Loading all of the things onto the cart Arizona checked out and headed towards the front of the hotel to call herself a cab.

Five minutes later the cab driver was packing all of Arizona's things into the trunk in full out tetris fashion. Finally realizing that not everything would fit in the trunk the driver began loading the back seat. About fifteen minutes later when he had finally finished stuffing Arizona's clothing bags into the backseat he struggled to close the door.

"Miss I think you might have to sit in the front" said the timid sounding cab driver.

"That's fine… I'm just glad it all fit in the cab" Arizona giggled back.

"Thank you for not being upset that it took so long to pack" came the cab drivers response.

"No, thank you for packing it all in for me" Arizona replied plastering a smile on her face.

"Where to Miss?"

Telling the cab drivers Callie's address they pulled onto the busy downtown Seattle streets. Heading to Callie's took longer than anticipated because of the late morning traffic. Arizona wasn't used to drive or in this case riding in a car. Most of her time spent in Boston Arizona lived within walking distance of work and rarely took her car out of storage. When she decided to move to Seattle she sold her car along with most everything else she owned keeping only two suitcases of keepsakes and her large array clothing.

Arriving outside of Callie's home a little after noon Arizona helped the cab driver unpack her large array of bags from the cabs backseat and trunk. Once everything was unpacked Arizona handed the driver a moderately large tip for his troubles and bid him farewell.

Standing on the driveway surrounded by suitcases Arizona felt herself begin to become overwhelmed. 'What am I about to do?' she thought to herself 'this was a really dumb idea, I don't even know Callie anymore… why did I agree to help her… How did Lucia talk me into this?'

Arizona was pulled from her thoughts by Callie's voice.

"Hey! You're here!" came a surprisingly chirpy voice.

"Um… Yeah. Just got unpacked from the cab. Was about to venture through this mountain of bags and knock on your door" Arizona responded with her eyes remaining on the mountain of bags next to her.

"Well let me help you get moved in. I have the bedroom across the hall from mine all set up for you. It has it's own bathroom as well so I thought that it would be perfect for you."

"Thanks" was all Arizona could muster as a response taken back by the complete 180 of Callie's behavior towards her.

Callie bent down to pick up the first bag from the ground and sighed in protest as her knees ached with pain. Seeing the look on Callie's face Arizona quickly relieved her of the bag.

"You should really see a doctor about that Cal" came Arizona's response.

"Good thing I'm living with one" Callie shot back with a wicked smile.

"I'm a kid surgeon Callie not a bone doctor. What if something is broken or if you tore a ligament?" Arizona responded back with concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine really" Callie shot back.

"Not you're not!" Arizona said with nothing but concern. "I'll call in a favor from an old friend at least then we will know that you are ok."

"Fine" Callie said to tired to fight about seeing a doctor.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to move this stuff in if you could lead the way to this room you speak so highly of" Arizona smiled back, happy she had won this little battle.

"Oh, it's not that special… I mean don't get your hopes up… it's… it's just a room… you know walls, doors… You can paint it if you want… I mean it's just beige right now" Callie stammered out as she walked back towards the house.

"Cal calm down. I'm sure that the room is perfect. I really only need a bed oh and maybe a bathroom but I could always use the couch as a bed and share the guest bath with guests… You really don't have to set me up with a room all of my own" Arizona said.

"It was no trouble, I'm just happy someone is going to use the room. This house is too big for one person to live in. Greg and I always said we were going to fill all of the extra rooms with kids but that isn't going to happen now" Callie said as tears began to well behind her eyes.

"Callie, I'm so sorry. Lets get me all moved in and then we can talk about everything OK? You can cry and scream and yell and be upset at the world or whoever you want to be upset with. Just so you know I'm not going anywhere, at least not until I find a place of my own and that won't be for a couple of weeks at the earliest" Arizona responded. "It's cold out here Cal, come on I don't want you catching a cold. Do you ever wear a coat when you come outside?"

Laughing Callie answered "um… yeah I usually always wear one. You were just standing out here for a while and I didn't want you to change your mind so I came out to help you move in… I wasn't thinking that I would be out here this long."

"Well lets get inside then. I believe I was promised lunch" Arizona shot back with a dimpled smile.

After Arizona had moved everything she now owned into her new bedroom upstairs she made a call to a fellow doctor who she knew would make time to see Callie right away. After getting everything settled and making Callie and appointment Arizona made her way back down the stairs.

"Wow! What is that? It smells amazing" Arizona hummed into the air while inhaling again deeply to get another whiff of that amazing smell.

"It's my famous chicken picatta" came Callie's response a smile of her own adorning her face.

"I cant wait to try it."

"Good because it is ready when you are! Drinks are in the fridge… Which you most likely already knew since you put them there. Thanks for that by the way."

Arizona grabbed a water for herself from the fridge. "What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever you are having is fine I'll have the same."

As Arizona sat down at the table Callie brought over two plates full of chicken picatta.

"Thank you Cal"

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming back after I was such a jerk yesterday."

"Not a problem" Arizona replied while taking a bite. "Oh my… Oh my gosh Callie when did you learn to cook like this?"

Laughing Callie replied "I have learned a lot since I was eightteen."

"I have learned a lot too… So much actually… I mean you were a great cook in high school but this is insanely good… You should open a restaurant or something" Arizona smiled back with her.

Tearing up Callie replied "I learned to cook like this when Greg and I took cooking lessons together. We used to play around and have so much fun in the classes that I'm surprised we learned anything. Greg actually became a better cook than me and he actually enjoyed it. He even started cooking dinners for us on nights when I was working late at the office."

"That was so sweet of him Cal. He sounds like he was a wonderful man. I wish that I would have gotten to meet him. He meant a lot to you, I can see that by how emotional you get when anyone says anything about him. I'm here for you Callie. I know you probably aren't ready to talk about everything just yet but when you are I'm here for you."

"Thanks. And you are right I'm not ready yet but when I am ready to talk I'll let you know. You were always such a great listener in high school I'm sure you are even better at it now" came Callie's response

Throwing her head back laughing Arizona began "I'm not actually… I have changed a lot since I was 18 as well… I think I just got tired of everyone taking their problems out on me and not allowing me to do the same. I mean I enjoy listening and being helpful when I can but I want the same courtesy in return… Sorry didn't mean to unload all my past problems on you, you have enough to deal with already."

"Not a problem. I think that I can listen too… I mean if you ever have anything you want to talk about. You always seemed to have everything so together in high school, you still do actually. Cool, calm, and collected… yep that's still how I would describe you" Callie smiled back at her friend.

"I haven't been that girl in a while but thanks anyways. I mean I'm trying to be all of those things because … Nevermind" Arizona said.

"No because what Zona?" Callie said "I really want to know. I can't listen if you don't talk silly."

"I just… I guess… If I were you that's what I would want… A friend that is cool, calm, and collected to lean on. Not someone who is well me…" Arizona said back averting her eyes to the plate of food in front of her.

"What do you mean… not someone like you… What is going on Zona? Talk to me" Callie said back concern in her voice.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet Cal… I'm just not ready" Arizona whispered still looking down at the food that she was now pushing around her plate.

"OK. I can understand that. When you are though will you promise to talk to me about it? I don't want to be another person that just uses you for your awesome listening skills… I actually want to be your friend. I mean we used to be really close, maybe we can have that again" Callie said.

"I would like that" Arizona whispered. Looking up from her plate Arizona said "Oh by the way… um how would you feel if your old/new friend made you a doctors appointment to see a specialist about your knees?"

Coughing on her bite of chicken picatta Callie looked shocked. "Um… I would feel… It doesn't matter how I feel actually because I think that regardless of what I say you will drag me to the appointment."

"Still honest I see… One of the traits I have always like the most about you" Arizona said pulling her dimples out and hoping they worked their charm on Callie as they did with so many others.

"Flattery will get you everything Robbins" came Callie's answer "But I'm not going to say I'm thrilled… When do we need to leave?"

"Um… now?" came Arizona's response popping those dimples out once again.

Callie looked at Arizona and tried to be upset that her friend had gone behind her back and made plans for her. Callie was an independent person and always had been, she took pride in doing things herself but no matter how hard she tried Callie couldn't be mad at those dimples. 'What the hell' Callie thought to herself 'when did I become a pushover?'

Callie was pulled out of her thoughts by Arizona asking "ready to go?"

"Um… Sure" came Callie's response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please note that I have no medical experience so what is written in this story is solely for entertainment purposes. I'm sorry if it makes no medical sense.**

**Reviews are always helpful. Let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 5 **

"OK! Lets get you to the doctor" Arizona said with a little too much enthusiasm. "Where is your car?"

"In the garage… like a normal persons car…" came Callie's sarcastic response rolling her eyes at Arizona's excitement about going to the doctor.

"OK! Do you want me to drive or do you want to?" Arizona asked.

"I can drive. I mean I have lived here longer and I know my way around a little better than you do."

Getting into the car both women pulled on their seat belts as Callie began to back out of the driveway. "Where to?" she asked Arizona.

"To Seattle Grace Hospital of course" came the chirpy response.

"Alright" Callie laughed back.

Arriving at the hospital about fifteen minutes later Callie parked the car and unbuckled her seat belt. Stepping out of the car she turned to Arizona "I don't like the hospital" she stammered out.

"It's OK Callie. I'm with you. I will work here in a couple weeks and I can promise that this is a nice hospital." Arizona responded.

"OK…" Callie responded hesitantly.

Callie and Arizona walked into the hospital and over the elevators. Arizona leading the way and pressing the appropriate button for their floor. Once that arrived on the correct floor Arizona lead them down the hall to a nurses station walking up Arizona began talking with the nurses and eventually went back to where she left Callie just outside the elevator.

"This way Cal. We are going to wait in a room until David is ready for you" Arizona said with a smile.

Callie followed behind Arizona and didn't say a word. Lost in her own thoughts about what hospitals meant to her. Callie continued to remain in her own head until a man in a long white lab coat walked into the room they now occupied.

"Arizona Robbins how are you? It's been forever since we saw each other. What was it med school at Hopkins right?" David asked smiling.

"That sounds about right. It's been a few years" came Arizona's response standing up to hug her old friend.

"Bringing your lady to see me huh? I always thought you were chivalrous Robbins never saw you as the hurting type" David laughed at his own joke knowing Arizona was to caring to ever hurt anyone. He had even witnessed her put a spider outside instead of killing it. Looking up from the chart in his hand he caught Arizona's eye.

"Um… She's not 'my lady' David she's just a friend" came Arizona's hesitant response looking at Callie and trying to gage her reaction to something that wasn't common knowledge between them. Callie was back in her own world and didn't seem to be paying attention to anything that was going on around her which made Arizona relax and let out the breath she was unaware she was holding.

"Well lets get to examining what is going on" David said taking a step closer to Callie who sat on the bed in the middle of the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Franks. What seems to be hurting you today?" David mustered up with a huge grin on his face.

"My knees. I fell down the stairs yesterday" Callie whispered.

"Alright lets take a look. I'm going to step out of the room and let you slide into a gown. You can leave your shirt on just need to be able to see your knees" David smiled.

"OK" Callie said back.

David walked out the door. Arizona also began to walk towards the door wanting to give Callie some privacy while she changed.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked Arizona.

"Um.. Out to give you some privacy to change." came Arizona's response.

"Oh, come on Arizona like you never saw me in my underwear in high school. Plus you are the reason why I'm in this room anyways so you missy aren't going anywhere." Callie shot back.

Stunned Arizona turned and walking back into the room averting her gaze while Callie changed into a gown. Silence thick in the room as neither woman knew what to say.

About three minutes later a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Callie called.

"Alright, lets take a look at those knees" Dr. Franks said.

Pulling up the gown and looking at Callie's knees Dr. Franks said "I know this going to be unpleasant but please let me know when I hurt you more than what it feels like while walking."

Pushing on Callie's knees Dr. Franks examined Callie's facial expressions and tried to gage her pain as Callie was remaining stolic and being stubborn about admitting to being hurt. "Alright. What I would like to do is order some X-rays and an MRI to check and make sure nothing is broken or torn. As long as you don't have a medical condition preventing you from getting these tests and are not pregnant then we are good to go. I will send an intern in take you down."

"Um…. I'm pregnant" Callie whispered hoping it was just loud enough for Dr. Franks to hear but not loud enough to make it to Arizona's ears.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that" Dr. Franks said politely not knowing that Arizona didn't know about this prior to this very second.

"I'm um… I'm pregnant" came Callie's voice this time a little bit louder.

"Well OK. Let me get a portable ultrasound to check the blood flow in the leg and if everything looks normal I will give you some pain meds, safe while pregnant of course, and you can be on your way" Dr. Franks said. "Oh and congratulations"

Dr. Franks left the room to get an ultrasound machine leaving Callie and Arizona together alone.

"You're… You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" Arizona asked shocked.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now Arizona. We both obviously have things that we should have shared with each other… I'm not your 'lady friend'... you could have shared that tidbit of information" Callie shot back.

"You heard that?" Arizona asked eyes wide.

"Yep. Now we can discuss all of this … later… Right now I have a headache and just want some damn drugs and to go home and go to sleep."

Dr. Franks came back and did the exam on Callie's knees finding that blood flow seemed to be fine. He then made sure that Callie saw a nurse to have a proper ultrasound done to check the condition of the baby. Leaving and taking Arizona with him so they could catch up a little and give Callie some privacy.

The nurse came in. It was early so the ultrasound didn't show much as least as far as Callie could tell and the nurse told Callie that the baby appeared to be perfectly normal for only being 8 weeks along.

After making another appointment in two weeks to make sure that her knees were healing and the baby was still doing well Callie was free to go. She changed back into her jeans and headed out of the room towards the elevators passing the nurses station that Arizona and Dr. Franks were talking at not giving either a passing glance.

Arizona watched Callie walk towards the elevator passing her without even acknowledging their existence. Saying a quick goodbye to Dr. Franks and promising to catch up more when she began working she walked over next to Callie and waited for the elevator. The ride down to the main floor was silent neither one knowing exactly what to say to the other. They both had questions but didn't know where they stood with the other so silence was what they settled on.

The ride home was also silent. Arriving in the garage they both hopped out of the car and headed inside the house.

"Can we talk now?" Arizona asked timidly.

"NO!" came Callie's chipped response. "I need some time. I'll be in my room JUST LEAVE ME BE!"

"OK then…" Arizona said at a loss for what else to say. She just stood at the door watching as Callie limped up the stairs stomping her feet to the best of her ability.

Callie was just trying to emphasize how upset she was with… well with everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Callie made it to her room and slammed the door.

She was tired, tired of everything being out of her control and tired of having everything thrown in her face. At least that is how it felt to her. Her life had changed drastically in the last two weeks. She went from having a loving husband and the in her eyes perfect life to having nothing… She lost the one thing that made her whole, her husband.

Callie was also mad. Mad at God for taking Greg. Mad at Greg for dying. Mad at her parents for leaving her alone in a time like this, even though she asked to be alone. Mad at Arizona for coming and demanding to stay. Mad at Arizona for making her go to the doctor. And most of all mad at Arizona for not trusting her enough to tell her she was a lesbian…

Arizona being a lesbian was at least something Callie could control how she felt about. She had always wondered in high school but didn't want to ask for fear she was wrong. Callie had no problem with Arizona being a lesbian, she was happy that her friend had finally figured out who she was. What Callie was mad about was how she found out. Why didn't Arizona trust her enough to tell her this information herself? Did she think that Callie was judgmental and would kick her out?

Callie was laying on her bed all of these thoughts streaming through her head making it pound even more than it already was. Looking at the ceiling fan Callie began to feel sick. She quickly sat up and went into the bathroom sitting next to the toilet on the cold tile floor.

Arizona was pacing in the living room of her new temporary home with Callie thinking about everything that had transpired in the last two hours. Callie had found out that she was a lesbian in a less than ideal way but Arizona wasn't at all concerned with that. She was far more concerned about the other news she just learned, Callie was pregnant.

Thinking out loud to herself Arizona began her rant. "How can this be? Did Greg know? Does anyone know? Her parents? Other friends she has here? Why didn't she tell me? Was I really not that important to her? Did she not trust me enough to tell me? I mean I know that we just started talking again but I thought that we were still good enough friends to share this kind of news with… Oh my gosh, maybe she isn't telling people for a reason… maybe she is thinking about not keeping it… I mean Callie would never get an abortion but maybe adaption… I mean she is going to be a single mom after all… no… Callie would never be able to give the baby up. She has a huge heart she would love the baby too much to give it to someone else. So why didn't she tell me? Tell anyone…"

Still pacing around the living room Arizona was getting more and more enraged. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down. After a few deep breaths she began to relax and calm down, heading to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. As she returned to the living room she sat on the couch, leaning back into the cushions she stared up at the ceiling wondering what her beautiful best friend was doing upstairs.

Beginning to think to herself again Arizona went into best friend mode. She was mad that Callie hadn't told her before today about being pregnant but there was nothing that she could do about that now. Being mad about it seemed so silly compared to all of the things that Callie should be doing for herself and her baby that she wasn't. Arizona vowed to herself to make sure that Callie started taking care of herself.

Standing up Arizona headed up the stairs in search of Callie coming to Callie's bedroom door she knocked quietly. Not receiving an answer she decided to knock harder, when she still didn't receive an answer she began to get worried. What if Callie fell down from all the pressure she put on her knees? What if she can't get out of bed because her knees hurt too much? I really need to get in there and help Callie, Arizona thought to herself.

Knocking one more time as loud as she could she finally heard a sound from the other side of the door but wasn't able to make out what Callie had said. Arizona opened the door slowly and peaked her head into the room expecting to find Callie sprawled out on her bed relaxing but what she saw was an empty room. Looking around Arizona spoke out shyly "Callie? Cal are you in here?"

Walking farther into the room Arizona began to get more and more worried. Where was Callie? Looking in the walk in closet and checking in the seating area on the far side of the room Arizona still came up empty. Sitting in one of the chairs in the seating area Arizona stared into the fireplace in front of her until she was pulled from her worry by the sound that she had heard that brought her into Callie's room to begin with.

Quickly standing Arizona followed the sound to the ensuite bathroom door. Placing her ear against the door Arizona heard Callie emptying the contents of her stomach much like she had the night before but now Arizona knew that Callie wasn't sick… well at least not cold or flu sick. Arizona knew Callie was having morning sickness… Or afternoon sickness in this case. Arizona was torn. "Go into the bathroom and risk making Callie more mad or walk away and pretend that I was never here" Arizona whispered to herself. "Be a good man in a storm Arizona, Callie needs you right now. She might not know it but she needs you."

Cracking the door open Arizona slowly stepped into the bathroom. "Hey" came Arizona's voice just above a whisper, she didn't want to startle Callie.

"Hey" came Callie's response to worn out from emptying her stomach to be mad at the moment.

"Can I help in anyway? Get you anything?" Arizona asked.

"No I think that I'm…" Callie began before placing her head back over the toilet and beginning to throw up again.

Stepping up quickly Arizona pulled Callie's long hair out of her face and held it up for her making sure that no vomit was going to get on her hair. Holding Callie's hair one hand Arizona began to rub small circles on Callie's back with the other.

"Let it out Cal. It's OK. I've got you." came Arizona soft voice.

Hearing Arizona use such a soft and loving voice even after everything Callie kept doing made Callie break apart even more. Now Callie was not only puking but crying as well.

"Why are you… Why are you so… so nice to me?" Callie stammered between sobs.

"Because you are my best friend Cal… You are the best friend that I have ever had… I mean I had friends in college and in med school but no ever had the connection we did. It sounds petty and dumb but I miss that… feeling like I am useful… feeling needed… wanted…" Arizona ended in a whisper not even sure Callie heard her over the sobs still racking her body.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life Zona but thanks… Thanks for coming back after I was such a bitch. Thanks for caring about me…"

"I will always care about you Cal. Now lets get you cleaned up and get you something to eat. You need to make sure you keep your strength up for the baby. We need to make sure that you are doing everything that you can for that baby."

Callie picked herself up off the floor with the help of Arizona. Arizona led Callie back to her bed and helped her set on the edge while going back into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to put on Callie's forehead.

Callie laid back onto her bed while Arizona was gone and closed her eyes, awoken when she felt a cold cloth touch her forehead.

"Sorry" Arizona said "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's OK. That actually feels really nice. Thank you Zona" Callie smiled back. Callie's smile faltered a little "I'm still upset you know. I'm just to tired to fight right now."

"I know" came Arizona's response "We can fight later… Not that I want to fight because I don't… I mean I'm upset to… but we can talk later. Right now you need to eat and rest." Taking a deep breath Arizona closed her eyes and shook her head clearing out everything that she was mad about. "What can I get you to eat?" Arizona said coming out of her thoughts.

"I really am not hungry" Callie said leaving her eyes closed as she lay on her bed.

"Well I can understand that with your stomach all upset but you need to eat for the baby Cal."

"OK fine but something light… I can't eat anything with too much flavor right now."

"Sounds like a plan I will be back in a few minutes, you rest while I'm gone."

Leaving Callie's bedroom Arizona padded down the stairs and began to make some toast and put a peach jam on the side hoping that Callie could handle the toast and maybe get a little bit of fruit along with it. Plating the food and putting it on a serving tray Arizona walked back up the stairs.

Walking down the hall Arizona stopped in the doorway to Callie's room. Leaning on the door frame Arizona peered into the room and watched as Callie slept with a peaceful look on her face. Feeling a little guilty for having to wake her to eat Arizona slowly made her way into the room.

Arizona reached the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table. Slowly climbing into bed with Callie Arizona rubbed her arm to try to wake her as gently as possible. Callie had other ideas. She felt Arizona rubbing her arm but was too tired to fully wake, instead she grabbed the hand rubbing her and pulled with all her might until Arizona was laying next to her. Rolling onto her side Callie threw her arm haphazardly over Arizona and drifted back to sleep using the blonde as warmth in her teddy bear hold.

You know you want to review! :D

If you have ideas for me on where the story should go drop me a PM ;) Love hearing your ideas :D

Thanks for reading! More in a couple days :D


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter has a lot of back and forth between the two ladies points of view, sorry if that makes it hard to read… if it is super difficult let me know and I can try to rework it.

Anything in apostrophes is them talking or thinking to themselves… I wanted it to be distinguished from talking out loud.

Hope you like the chapter… As always love to hear from you guys so feel free to review or leave me a PM :)

Callie woke up slowly unaware of where she was. It was the first time in nearly two weeks that she woke up feeling safe and warm. She was tangled with something warm, like a life sized teddy bear. Squeezing her warm teddy bear she became startled when it began to move. It pulled her in tighter as if leaching her own warmth.

Callie's eyes suddenly opened to see blonde hair sprawled across her pillow. Slowly Callie began to realize what was happening. She thought to herself I must have fell asleep with Arizona… Oh shit… I fell asleep with Arizona… Oh shit… oh shit… Think Callie what happened last night? Closing her eye Callie tried to focus. OK so I was getting sick and Arizona helped me to bed… She said something about me needing to eat but I don't remember anything after that… How did she get in bed with me? Did I ask her to come sleep in my bed… Greg and I's bed? Did she have a bad dream and come in to feel safe? Did I scream in my sleep again… My parents said I did that a few times right after Greg was killed… Deep breaths Callie, deep breaths.

Breathing deeply made Arizona wiggle in her sleep, Callie quickly held her breath and hoped she didn't wake her sleeping friend. After a few minutes Arizona seemed to be settled and still in deep sleep. Lifting her head to check and see if she could see Arizona's face Callie came up empty, the position they were in made it so that Callie could only just barely lift her head without moving the arm that was wedged under Arizona. Sighing Callie laid back on her pillow staring at the ceiling once again… The ceiling had been her constant of late. It didn't judge it just listened. 'Jesus Callie' she thought to herself 'you are talking to the freaking ceiling. Pull it together!'

Closing her eyes Callie began to think again… Since Greg's death she couldn't remember a time that she had slept more soundly. She was content laying next to Arizona so content that she found herself drifting back off to sleep.

Arizona awoke to the sound of deep breathing. She didn't want to wake Callie from her sleep so she remained as still as possible in the position that she was in. She was warm and felt her emotions arise as she thought back to when the last time she felt this safe and happy. Thinking to herself as eye eyes remained closed 'How can I be happy? I shouldn't feel happy. My whole life is a freaking mess… HOW DO I FEEL HAPPY? Whooo Arizona calm down. You just need to remember the situation… Callie wasn't even awake when she dragged you into this. She is probably freaking out right now because Dr. Franks told her the one thing that you were working on telling her about… Who are you kidding Arizona you have more than that you are a lesbian to tell Callie… You should tell her why you are really here, I mean come on more than a job offer sent you running from Boston.'

Arizona felt a pull on the arm that was under her breaking her from her thoughts. Feeling the arm relax again Arizona took trained and even breaths in hope that Callie would believe that she was asleep. Feeling Callie lay back on the pillow Arizona sent up a silent prayer, hoping beyond hope that someone was up above watching over her. After this past year she didn't know if she believed in God anymore or even in heaven. She wanted to believe that there was a heaven, she really wanted to but she couldn't convince herself.

Listening closely Arizona heard Callie's breathing even out and could tell that she had fallen back to sleep. Arizona let herself relax into the pillow and took deep calming breaths. She was sure that Callie was going to wake up and freak out about sharing a bed with her, after Dr. Franks had shared her news she thought Callie would want nothing to do with her.

Arizona didn't think that Callie was shallow in any way. She knew that Callie would still be her friend and let her live in her house but she never thought Callie would let her share her bed again. I mean sharing a bed in middle or high school had a whole different meaning than sharing a bed knowing the person you are sharing with is a lesbian. Arizona was honestly worried about what would happen when Callie woke again but she prayed for the best before looking at the clock and realizing it was already late in the night and falling back to sleep.

Arizona woke slowly the next morning to the sound of the shower turning off. She rolled onto her back and realized that she was alone in bed. Taking a deep breath Arizona prepared for the worse, thinking it would be a futile attempt to try to exit the room before Callie returned from her shower.

Hearing the door open Arizona opened her eyes and turned towards Callie. Callie was standing in the doorway to the bathroom in only a towel hair draped down onto her shoulders and eyes looking directly at Arizona's.

"Hey… Did you sleep well?" Callie asked surprisingly calm.

"Um… yes I slept better than I have in almost a year…" came Arizona's honest response.

"I slept better than I have in a while too… It was nice not being alone…" Callie responded honestly in return.

"Well I'm going to get up and head over to my room to shower and change. Meet you downstairs for breakfast in a few minute?" Arizona asked. "I can always cook if you aren't feeling up to it."

"No no I can cook it should be done by the time you get showered and ready. I'm just going to thrown on some clothes and head down" Callie smiled back. "Do you want anything special? I don't really know what you like."

"I like almost everything Cal. I'm really not picky. Whatever you make will be perfect. Thanks" Arizona smiled back.

Arizona left the room and headed across the hall to her own room. Shutting the door Arizona slide down the inside of it onto the floor. She began thinking to herself 'this can't be happening, I can't be feeling this. She is my best friend. I'm just lonely. I'm so alone… I just need someone to talk to and to trust… That has to be what I'm feeling'. Picking herself up off the floor Arizona made her way into the bathroom to get showered and ready for her day.

Thirty minutes later Arizona opened her bedroom door and headed towards the stairs. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a Ramones t - shirt that was one of her favorites because it was so soft. Telling herself that she was insane for thinking about last night as more than two friends sharing a bed. Walking down she began to smell something burning in the air.

"Cal… are you alright?" she said making her way towards the kitchen.

Callie changed into a pair of jeans and a simple cotton t-shirt with the seattle seahawks logo on the front and the name Wilson plastered across the top of the back. She headed back into her ensuite bathroom to apply a light layer of make up. Smiling at herself in the mirror Callie walked towards the bedroom door and headed into the hallway before remembering that she saw a tray on her bedside table turning around she went back to grab the tray.

Making her way into the hallway again this time with a tray in her left hand Callie went down the stairs. ''I hope that I look good' Callie thought to herself ' what are you doing Cal? it's just Arizona… the same person that you knew ten years ago… the same person that you saw yesterday when you looked like shit'.

Callie made it to the kitchen and started pulling bacon, sausage and eggs out of the refrigerator to begin cooking a wonderful breakfast. 'I really hope that Arizona likes french toast' Callie thought to herself. 'God Cal, get over it… You slept in the same bed… nothing changed, you are still friends… she just makes you feel safe… friends are suppose to make you feel safe Cal nothing crazy is happening… STOP acting like everything changed, you idiot!'

After getting the bacon going Callie went to the pantry in search of some bread to make french toast finding it on the middle shelf in the pantry she began to mix the ingredients to her special french toast recipe adding her special secret ingredient and dropping a piece of bread in before putting it in the pan.

Turning around Callie saw where Greg lay on the floor bleeding only a few days ago. Frozen in her spot all Callie could do was stare at the spot where Greg's body laid tears beginning to stream down her face as her body was taken over by silent sobs.

"Cal… are you alright?" came Arizona's voice from the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona walked into the kitchen after following the smell she had encountered on the stairs. What she saw was not at all what she expected. Callie was on her knees on the floor silently sobbing as she stared blankly at a spot on the floor.

Arizona reacted without thinking. She walked directly over to Callie and engrossed her in a giant hug. "It's OK Cal I've got you. You are alright." She repeated these words over and over until Callie's body finally slowly began to calm.

Callie felt Arizona embrace her body as she sobbed but instead of pushing her away she fell into her arms looking for the safety and warmth that she had found the night before. Callie cried, like really cried for the first time since her husband's death. She sobbed as a multitude of emotions hit her full force.

Callie couldn't move as she sobbed and more to the effect she didn't want to. Arizona was warm, comforting, and familiar. Callie needed all of those things. She needed stability as well though and with Arizona moving out to find her own place Callie knew that she couldn't count on her for that. Slowly Callie was pulled from her fit of sobs as she began thinking more about Arizona than the husband she was sobbing over.

"Never leave" Callie mumbled before having time to process what was coming out of her mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere Cal, I'm right here" came Arizona's soft response.

"No... I mean NEVER leave… don't move out... live here with me. Please… I need… I need you to stay with me. I can't do this.. do this alone."

"Callie" came Arizona's sympathetic voice.

"Please Zona. You don't have to stay forever… just… just a while… just until… until I'm okay… Pleeeeease Zona… Pleeease!" Callie said through tears.

Arizona was stuck… 'What do you say to something like that?' she said to herself. 'I mean it would be nice to not have to look for a place of my own after just getting here… Who am I kidding I want to make sure that Callie is okay… What the hell?'

Arizona's pause made Callie worry that she had made a wrong call in making the request. "I'm sorry… you" sniffling Callie continued "you want a life of your own. Forget I asked… you can um… you can stay as long as you want or you can leave it's… it's fine."

Arizona was confused by Callie's quick change. Callie had been riding an emotional rollercoaster lately which Arizona was she was brought on by a combo of Greg's death and her raging pregnancy hormones. "No Callie… It's not fine. I'm staying… I wont leave until you say you are ready."

"Really?" came Callie's surprised response.

"Really" Arizona answered with a smile.

Callie realized that she was still nestled deep in Arizona's arms and pulled back slightly unsure of how she really got so intertwined with Arizona.

Arizona signed at the loss of contact. Callie looked back at her as she slid away slightly on the floor but didn't put a great amount of distance between them.

"What?" Callie said looking directly into Arizona's eyes as though trying to read them before Arizona answered.

"Nothing" Arizona said averting her eyes from Callie's "I was just warm in that hug."

"We can cuddle after breakfast" came Callie's quick response. "I mean… not cuddle... shit… um… you can get a blanket after breakfast… or you know what I'll get you one now." Callie hopped up and left the room quickly to get a blanket for Arizona.

Arizona watched as Callie left the room to get her a blanket. "I would have enjoyed cuddling" Arizona said quietly to herself not realizing that Callie had heard her before exiting the room.

Callie walked into the living room and opened the linen closet on the far wall pulling out a blanket. She turned and took a deep breath calming herself before beginning her walk back to the kitchen to presumably cook breakfast all over again based on the smell of the air.

Callie knew that she was being needy asking Arizona to stay indefinitely but she couldn't make herself feel bad about it for some reason. She had this feeling in her heart that maybe Arizona didn't want to leave as much as Callie didn't want to watch her go. They needed each other, she could sense that but she wasn't sure why. Callie made a mental note to ask Arizona about it later before walking back into the kitchen to be stopped by the sight before her.

Arizona stood at the stove after discarding all of the burned breakfast back to Callie pouring a new batch of scrambled eggs into the pan. She was swaying her hips to the beat of the latin music that Callie had forgotten she turned on while cooking nearly an hour ago. Callie was stunned by the feelings she was having inside of herself she couldn't put her finger on exactly what she was feeling but she knew that it wasn't just friendship.

Arizona turned around and stared at Callie who appeared to be staring into space for the second time in the last hour. "Cal… Are you sure that you are okay?"

"huh?" came Callie's response as she moved into the kitchen and sat the blanket she had retrieved down on the table before walking over to the stove to help make breakfast.

"Are you okay Cal?" came Arizona's voice again as Callie got closer to the stove.

"yeah… fine" said Callie back smiling.

"I hope that scrambled eggs sound good because that is what I am making" Arizona smiled back.

"That's great thanks" came Callie's response. "I'll grab some plates and set the table."

"Sounds awesome! It's going to be done in about two minutes."

Callie grabbed some plates and finished setting the table just in time as Arizona brought over the scrambled eggs and the rest of the breakfast Callie had cooked that wasn't burnt. Arizona set everything on the table and headed to the fridge for a drink.

"I'm grabbing a glass of orange juice would you like one?" came Arizona's soft voice.

"Sure" Callie answered distractedly. Callie was again watching Arizona move across the room and got lost somewhere between her hair and butt. Stopping on the small of Arizona's back. She caught herself wondering what her hand would feel like nestled against her skin.

Arizona returned to the table again this time with two tall glasses of orange juice one in each hand. She sat one in front of Callie and the other in front of herself.

"So.." Arizona began "what do you want to do today?"

"Nothing… I want to do nothing" Callie said.

Laughing Arizona responded "okay. What does doing nothing entail?"

"Um… I don't know… Not getting into nice clothes… changing back into pajamas actually… and… and laying on the couch watching tv and movies and eating junk food." Callie said with as much confidence as she could muster. She wasn't one to sit around and do nothing she was driven and rarely allowed time in her busy schedule to sit down and watch TV so she was winging it. She had no idea what doing nothing felt like or what it entailed.

"Alright" came Arizona's giggling response. "I'm all in for the changing back into pajamas but I don't know about the junk food… I mean maybe we could go with some healthy snacks too. We have to keep that baby in there healthy after all." Arizona was pointing with her fork at Callie's stomach.

"Sounds fair enough" Callie laughed. "Living with a doctor while pregnant is going to be a trip isn't it?"

"Hey! Remember you are the one who asked me to stay… I can always go if you"

"Stop! You know that's not what I meant Arizona. I'll promise to eat healthy foods if you promise to go get my crazy midnight cravings… when I have them of course, right now all I want to do is lock myself in the bathroom to be closer to the toilet." Callie said laughing at her own little joke.

"Deal!" Arizona said instantly a super magic smile on her face.

Callie and Arizona had finished breakfast quickly and placed all of the dishes into the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen with ease. They worked together like they had been living together for years and not merely hours.

Both girls headed up the stairs and into their respective rooms to change into some clean pajamas to enjoy their day of doing nothing.

Exiting her room Arizona stopped outside of Callie's door and listened. She just had this feeling that something wasn't right. Arizona knocked gently. "Callie, you okay?" It felt like Arizona had said those words a hundred times since she woke up this morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine" came Callie's response. "If you want you can come in. I am just about done changing, just need to find a shirt."

Arizona opened the door slowly to reveal Callie in a pair of dark purple pajama bottoms and a sports bra. She was looking through her dresser for a shirt to wear with her back turned to Arizona. Finally finding the shirt she was looking for she turned around slowly stopping to take in Arizona's choice of pajamas. Arizona wore a pair of pink sweats that gathered just below her knees and a low cut v neck shirt without a bra. Callie stood stunned… 'How could someone even look pretty wearing pajamas Callie thought to herself. I mean I look like a homeless person in pajamas and Arizona looks radiant.' Callie was in her mind again… talking to herself. 'Maybe I should see someone about that' Callie again thought to herself.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Callie looked back at the shirt in her hands and began to place it on her arms and over her head. She was wearing one of Greg's shirts. It smelled like him, God she missed Greg. Greg's shirt was about three sizes too big for Callie but she didn't really care.

Arizona was just as mesmerized as Callie. Looking at Callie Arizona thought to herself. 'I'm not having these feelings for her, she is my best friend… Arizona turn those feelings off be her friend. She needs you to be her friend. God she even makes that oversized t-shirt look good. How is that even possible?'

"Ready?" came Callie's voice breaking Arizona out of her thoughts. Arizona was looking into thin air to the spot where Callie had once stood.

"Umm… Yeah, lets do this!" Arizona said with as much enthusiasm as she could find within herself. She was praying she could hold her thoughts inside and be the best friend Callie needed her to be.

You know you want to review! Hope to hear from you! :)


	9. Chapter 9

The girls had been enjoying their day of doing nothing. It was now late in the evening but neither had said anything about cooking dinner as both were enjoying doing absolutely nothing. They were content, not starving after having snacked all afternoon and not overly tired since they both snoozed throughout the afternoon as well.

"Oh, how about we order pizza for dinner?" Callie said excitedly from her place on the couch all spread out.

"Sounds fine to me." Arizona said from across the room on the loveseat.

"What would you like on our pizza? I can order it right on my phone" Callie said lifting her phone above her head and looking at the screen.

"Um… Pepperoni okay with you? We should puts some veggies on too that way it is somewhat healthy for the baby." Arizona replied looking over at Callie as she rolled onto her side.

"Alright… Veggie pizza with some pepperonis." Callie said entering the order into her phone. "Alright it's all ordered. What do you say we get a new movie started while we wait?"

"Sounds fine. What do you want to watch? I grabbed the remote from you earlier when you were sleeping." Arizona said lifting the remote from behind her head where she had laid it on the table at the edge of the loveseat.

"Um… Something sappy and cute… But not too corny. I want something with a happy ending though." Callie said smiling.

"Well that's going to be hard to do something sappy and not corny… Let me see what is on I guess" Arizona said reluctantly.

Arizona was still flipping through the channels while Callie ran off to the bathroom to relieve her bladder. She was not enjoying her need to use the bathroom every hour and a half especially at night when she was trying and usually failing to sleep. It seemed every time Callie would finally drift off to sleep she would have to get up not ten minutes later to pee.

Callie had just came back into the living room when the doorbell rang. Callie made her way to the door and received the pizza. Returning to the living room she sat the box on the coffee table in front of the couch and patted the seat next to her indicating to Arizona to come sit with her.

"I'm not in the mood for doing more dishes either. What do you say to eating straight from the box?" Callie said.

"Sounds fine to me. Reminds me of all the late nights in med school. I hate to admit it but I couldn't cook yet and ordering out was my main form of nutrition. I became a pro at eating pizza out of the box and chinese using actual chopsticks. I despised dishes then and I still am not a fan of them now." Arizona said with a slight smile as she remembered being in med school.

"I remember eating pizza from the box in law school too." Callie said eyes glazed over as she remembered back to law school five years ago.

The girls ate in silence through their first piece thinking back to the time they each spent in college.

"College feels like forever ago" Callie finally said. "So much has happened since then. I used to be so reckless. I didn't give a care in the world. I used to go out every night and gosh could I drink."

"It was forever ago Cal" Arizona laughed. "I remember being fairly wild myself. I was a serial dater. I slept with anything that had a vagina. It was so bad that it kinda became a game. I used to see how many girls I could get in a month and then I went for a week and then a day. Once I slept with three different chicks on the same day. I'm not even sure that one of them was gay."

"Wow Zona… I figured you would be a player in college but I never expected serial dating. Making a game out of it… doesn't sound like the person that I remember from high school." Callie laughed back slightly thrown off by the person Arizona just described.

"Well when I first got to college that is not at all what I was like. I looked for long term relationships and searched for a women that would make my heart whole but everyone I dated just wasn't right. I even dated this woman named JoAnne for a little over two years sophomore and junior year only to find out at the end of junior year that she had been cheating on me with one of my close friends Samantha. After that I started the serial dating… It started as serial dating anyway… I would date until they would want me to commit and then I would move on to someone new. Eventually I just started seeing how many women I could sleep with without taking them on actual dates. I was so emotionally detached it was pathetic. That all changed though after… well after the accident." Arizona said suddenly turning sad and looking down at her hands that were playing in her lap.

Arizona wasn't keen on sharing this part of her life. She hadn't willingly told anyone about the crash, just the doctor her old job in Boston forced her to see after breaking into tears and running away when faced with fixing a young boy whose parents had already died in the car crash that landed him on her table.

"What accident?" Callie asked quietly not sure that she was ready to hear what Arizona was about to say.

"The one that killed my parent's" Arizona said with melancholy keeping her eyes downcast on her hands so that she was not looking into Callie's eyes.

Callie reacted on instinct. She clutched Arizona's hands and squeezed. "Oh my gosh! Arizona what happened?"

"They were hit by a drunk driver on their way out to dinner to celebrate their anniversary. They had been married for 35 years. My dad was so excited to take my mom to dinner. He had called me earlier to get my opinion about what he should do for my mom. He wanted to make it so special… but… but" Arizona was breaking down quickly. "but they didn't… they didn't even make it to the dinner reservations that he had made before..." Arizona broke down completely. she cupped her hands to her face and sobbed uncontrollably.

Callie pulled Arizona into her body and held on to her, arms wrapped around her as though trying to keep her grounded to the earth. Arizona cried and cried and cried. She hadn't cried about the accident in nearly two months, she tried to steel herself to what had happened but being with Callie had brought all of the feelings she was having back.

"I've got you Arizona" Callie said rubbing up and down her back. "I've got you."

Trust was a scary thing and Arizona trusted Callie with what had happened that night. It was a huge step for her. Arizona didn't trust easily and Arizona didn't tell the story of what happened to her parents ever before that very night. As Arizona calmed she began to take deep breaths and closed her eyes willing herself to relax into the embrace that Callie was currently providing her. Arizona felt the safest and most love she had felt since the crash right their in Callie's arms and she hoped that the feeling would never end.

Callie continued holding Arizona until her body became limp and her breathing evened out. Looking down at Arizona who had cried herself to sleep leaning against her Callie moved to put Arizona on the couch in front of her, holding her body in a hug of sorts with her front against Arizona's back. She reached onto the floor in front of them and grabbed a blanket spreading it over their bodies as they lay together.

It was early for sleep but Callie was content lying with Arizona. In Arizona's arms she felt safe and loved. Callie just hoped that she made Arizona feel as safe in return.

Let me hear you guys! I don't have anything else written yet so if you have ideas about where you want to see the gals go let me know :D

I love hearing your reviews! Thanks for reading you all make my week!


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is a request from jcaps… that being said I hope you like it jcaps :) I would also like to thank AZsgirl for looking at my writing and checking for errors. I hope that it makes the chapters easier to read.

As always love to hear from you guys! If you have ideas I try to incorporate them if they flow with the story. YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! They really make my day!

Callie woke early the next morning to something moving against the front of her. Callie was not a morning person so being woken up early wasn't her favorite thing to say the least. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the dark to try to see what was going on. Her eyes slowly focused on the body in front of her as she remembered the night before. Falling to sleep with Arizona laying in front of her brought a smile back to Callie's face.

"Arizona" Callie said rubbing up and down Arizona's back lightly while trying to make sure she was comfortable on the small couch they were sharing. "Zona, you awake?"

Arizona still asleep unphased by Callie's words. She continued squirming and moving around slightly.

"I'll take that as a no" Callie smiled to herself. She pulled Arizona closer in and tried to sooth her thinking maybe Arizona was having a bad dream after their talk last night and with everything that had to be on her mind.

"It's okay Zona, I've got you" Callie said continuing her gentle words and caresses from the night before.

"Callie" came a mumbled out of Arizona's mouth she was breathing hard and sounded winded.

"Zona are you alright?" Callie responded noticing the sweat growing on Arizona's forehead.

"Oh, Callie… ohhhhh Callie" Arizona spoke more clearly thrashing back and forth on the couch raking her body up and down Callie's front in a grinding motion.

"OH! Oh! Ohhhhh…" Callie whispered. "I guess you are more than okay" Callie said realizing that Arizona was having a dream and it seemed to involve sex. Callie watched as Arizona turned her front to face Callie and began to situate herself against Callie entangling their legs and thrusting herself into Callie's thigh.

Callie was stunned and confused. Was Arizona dreaming of her?

'She said Callie… she said my name twice' Callie thought to herself. 'She is obviously enjoying this dream, and my thigh' Callie laughed.

Callie was becoming less confused and more turned on by the scene in front of her. She was a sexual person… or at least she used to be. Since Greg's death she hadn't been thinking about it much. She was wrapped up in the grief and the hormones of being pregnant leaving little time to think about sex… let alone who she would have sex with. That was a whole different monster that she didn't want to think about.

"Well this is interesting" Callie whispered to herself. She was still stunned and now getting more and more turned on as Arizona's thrusts became more sporadic and her breathing became more labored.

Callie began thinking to herself 'what if I joined in? What would that feel like? Could I get any pleasure like that? what if… what if…. What if Arizona woke up? What if I read all of these signs wrong and she was just trying to get more comfortable?' Callie was unsure how to react.

"I need to get up" Callie whispered suddenly moving her legs a little and realizing that Arizona was still using her leg. Callie tried moving her leg out from between Arizona's as Arizona began to thrust faster into her.

Before Callie could get her legs moved Arizona had began to whimper. "Ahhh, yeah, ohhhhh… I'm I'm ahhhhh."

Arizona's body convulsed against Callie's leg, Arizona's legs squeezing her thigh between her legs tightly before going limp. Arizona rolled onto her back taking up a majority of the couch and forcing her body up under Callie's.

Callie was relieved in on one hand and disappointed on the other. She didn't know how to feel… 'Why was I turned on by that? What is going on with me? She is my best friend… I mean what I am feeling is just hormones… it has to be just hormones.' Callie slowly removed herself from the couch and pulled away from the hug Arizona had engulfed her in after her dream.

Callie padded her way to the bathroom, needing to pee was becoming her least favorite part of being pregnant. It was almost worse than the vomiting, almost.

Closing the bathroom door Callie looked at the clock, nearly five am. They had been sleeping for almost ten hours. Callie may have been confused and sexually frustrated from what had woken her up but she couldn't deny the fact that she felt refreshed. She hadn't been sleeping well since Greg's death and last night was the first night she had fallen asleep and stayed asleep for more than two hours in nearly three weeks.

Callie finished using the bathroom and washed her hands. Opening the door Callie was torn about what she should do. "Do I go back to sleep with Arizona on the couch and pretend nothing happened or do I go upstairs and try to get a few more hours of sleep on my own?"

"Shit… who am I kidding I'm not going to get any more sleep now… I'm wide awake. I'll just stay down here and keep Arizona company. I would hate for her to wake up alone after everything that happened last night." Callie said to herself in a whisper. Taking a deep breath and shaking her head to clear her thoughts Callie made her way back to the living room.

8:37 am

Arizona woke up rubbing her eyes and feeling like she was missing a major part of what helped her fall asleep her best friend Callie. Callie had held her and said all the right things and just let her cry something no one else had allowed her to do.

Arizona didn't want to open her eyes and see that she was alone. She didn't want to be faced with feeling alone or like she had made Callie uncomfortable for sharing the story of her parents with her. Arizona stretched and yawned.

"Are you gonna open your eyes Zona?" came Callie's calm and steady voice with just a hint of a giggle from across the living room where she sat on the loveseat reading.

Finally opening her eyes Arizona focused on the room around her trying to find where Callie was sitting. She found her in the loveseat with a blanket thrown over her legs and a hot cup of tea in one hand and _What to Expect While You're Expecting_ sitting in the other.

"You know I could tell you everything that book can right?" came Arizona's sarcastic response.

"You most likely could but I like reading about what to expect. I want to be prepared for everything. I want everything to be perfect for this baby… I mean they already aren't going to have a Dad… I want everything else to be as perfect as possible." Callie's voice was steady but her eyes gave her true feelings away as they dropped to the book and the light that was showing out of them faded a little.

"I'm sorry Cal. I didn't mean to remind you of Greg."

"It's okay Zona. I don't want to forget him. I just want to remember the good times. I need to remember the good times so when the baby asks about his or her father I can tell them all of the good memories." Callie whispered a tear threatening to fall from her eyes as she spoke.

Arizona sat up and quickly made her way over to Callie. Kneeling in front of her Arizona looked up into Callie's eyes and said the only thing that came to her mind "I'll be here the whole time Callie. As long as you want me to be here I will be. I will be at every appointment I won't miss one even if I have to take the day off work or cancel a surgery. I'm here Callie. I'm not going anywhere."

"Zona I can't ask you to do that…" Callie said before getting cut off by Arizona.

"You aren't asking Callie. I'm telling you that is how this is going to work. As long as I'm living here I'm going to be with you for everything. You can't change my mind so you should just give up now." Arizona's eyes twinkled and her voice sounded stern and yet loving.

"Well okay then…" Callie said looking directly into Arizona's eyes.

Let me hear ya! :D


	11. Chapter 11

To the guest reviewer who asked if I was going to have Callie tell Arizona about the dream I honestly haven't decided... I'm up for ideas though what do you guys think? I also enjoy hearing ideas about what you think the ladies should do so please share and I'll do my best to include them in the coming chapters. :)

All mistakes are my own. Sorry in advance... I have been told I should use more commas... I'll work on it. This chapter was mostly written before that review though. :)

As always love to hear your thoughts so please review!

A month later…

Things were going well between the girls. Callie decided to take an extended leave from work because her pregnancy sickness was making it extremely hard for her to stand for more than an hour let alone drive into work for the day. Callie was a co-owner of her law firm anyways so it made taking time off easier knowing that she could come back whenever she was ready and that she could manage some work from home.

Arizona was two weeks into her new job at Seattle Grace Hospital. She was working hard to try to impress her colleagues and make a name for herself in the pediatric world not that she needed to because she was already well renowned in her field. The truth was Arizona was already trying to make up for the time that she was planning to take off for Callie. The appointments, the birth, and truth be told Arizona was considering taking a maternity leave once Callie gave birth which would mean even more time off work.

At home the girls were working like a well oiled machine. Most nights Callie would make dinner for Arizona and have it on the table around the time the blonde would walk through the door. After they would sit cuddled under a blanket on opposite ends of the couch watching television and talking about everything the two had been doing since they graduated high school and went to college. At night Arizona would spend half of it holding up Callie's hair and rubbing her back as she vomited into the toilet and the other half working on charts and research in her bedroom across the hall from Callie with both doors open so she could hear if Callie needed anything. Arizona was sleeping very little at home, worrying more about taking care of Callie. She usually left for work early and slept a few hours before starting her days in the on call rooms at work.

Callie spent her days crying over being on her own and Greg's death, reading about what to expect with a new baby, looking at baby cribs and dressers online, and feeling guilty for being happy about being pregnant. This was Callie's dream as long as she could remember she had wanted a baby and now she was having one but nothing else was right. She was a widow, her parents lived on the other side of the country, and she had exactly two friends besides Arizona both whom didn't know Callie was even pregnant. Arizona was the only person that even knew and if it hadn't been for the doctors appointment for her knees Callie wouldn't have told her either. It was just too much to handle emotionally telling people. Though Callie knew that by now Arizona most likely would have figured it out with all of the vomiting she was doing… kinda hard to hide throwing up six times a day from the person you live with even if she was at work for the first half of them.

Honestly Callie was glad that Arizona knew. Arizona didn't judge and didn't ask questions about what would happen once the baby was here or how Callie was feeling about being pregnant. Callie was grateful for that she didn't know the answers and honestly wasn't in the mood to think about them either. She was just blessed that Arizona was their with her holding her hair, taking care of her, making sure she ate well, promising to attend appointments, and most of all promising to stay until Callie was ready to be on her own. Callie didn't know what she would do if she was on her own and she was thankful she didn't have to think about it.

Callie was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea and reading a little bit more about what she needed to start preparing for the nursery. Who would have known it takes up to six months to get some crib and dresser sets ordered? She made a mental note to look into stores and begin her hunt for the perfect crib as soon as she had time. Also noting that she should ask Arizona to join her… you know moral support and all and no one should go crib shopping alone.

Today was a big day and Callie was excited and giddy about what was to come. She had her first ultrasound today and was ready to hear her babies heartbeat. She was 16 weeks pregnant which was a little early to tell the gender of the baby from what Callie had read but it was still possible so she was keeping her hopes up. Knowing if her bundle of joy was a girl or a boy would make shopping a lot easier. Callie had already been looking online and in the shops around her home for gender neutral baby clothes and she was not impressed. The extent of what she could find was limited to outfits with little yellow duckies and one bright red shirt with a bear on the front that read 'worlds best cuddler' in white scribbled letters. It reminded Callie of Christmas and she therefore concluded that it would never be found on her baby regardless of the babies gender.

Callie was roused from her daydream about baby clothes when a soft hand began rubbing her shoulders. "Ready for the appointment?" Arizona whispered into the air next to Callie's left ear.

"Like you wouldn't believe" Callie answered with a huge megawatt smile before it fell into an expressionless look as she remembered that Greg wouldn't be their with her to see their babies little body for this first time. "I just wish… I wish Greg were here too. You know?"

"I can understand that Cal but remember you aren't alone. I'm right here until you tell me to get out" Arizona said hitching her thumb over her shoulder towards the front door and plastering a ridiculous look on her face to try to lighten Callie's mood.

Callie couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous look the blonde was sporting. It was impossible to explain except for the sad puppy dog eyes that accompanied it that Callie wasn't sure Arizona was faking. Something in Callie said that Arizona needed to be here as much as Callie needed her to be. They were exactly what the other needed at this particular moment in life and neither woman could be more grateful for the other.

"Are you laughing at me?" Arizona quipped eyes turning a shade darker as her face changed again this time into an expression of awe with her head cocked to one side.

"Maybe" came Callie's playful response "what are you gonna do about it if I am?" Callie raised her eyebrows in a challenging manner and stared directly into Arizona's eyes not backing down.

"This" Arizona said falling lazily over the back of the couch upside down with her back on the seat cushion and her feet hanging over the back of the couch she reached over and began tickling Callie relentlessly.

"Okay okay stop, mercy, stop, please" Callie said giggling and out of breath from laughing no more than forty five seconds later. Arizona let up for a moment and allowed Callie to catch her breath before placing her hands on Callie's sides and beginning to tickle again.

"Arizona please, stop, I'll… I'll do… I'll do anything just please stop tickling… tickling me." Callie struggled to get the words out between breaths.

"Anything huh?" Arizona said stopping her tickling and using her arms to situate herself right side up before using her left hand to stroke her chin as though she has a bread and was running her fingers through it as she thought about what she was going to ask for.

"Almost anything" Callie clarified. "I mean there's a line… I love you Zona but I won't kill anyone, break any laws, or…" Callie was going to say kiss you but for some reason she stopped. 'Why didn't I just say that? Do I want to kiss her?' Callie thought to herself.

"Or what Cal... I mean I guess I should know all of your limits before I cash in my anything card… which I guess has become an anything expect card now… Just would like to make sure what I want is in the all clear. Would hate to waste this precious gift" Arizona said dimpled smile on perfect display.

"So…." Arizona said again after Callie just sat staring at her for a few seconds longer without an answer. "Cal? You there… No killing, no law breaking and what else? Come on what else can't I cash my wish in for?"

"Nothing… nothing else…" Callie said a shy smile coming onto her face. "You can wish for anything else."

"In which case I think I will save my "anything I want card" for use at a later time." Arizona said with a wickedly smug smile as though she knew what Callie was thinking.

"Arizona come on that isn't fair…" Callie mused.

"It isn't?" Arizona asked with genuine concern. "I guess I should start tickling you again then… I mean if their isn't anything in it for me why stop?" Arizona was of course kidding but playing with Callie was too much fun. Arizona's hands came closer to Callie's sides and slowly began to wiggle. Before Arizona had even touched Callie she was laughing hysterically.

"okay… okay… you can use it later. Just please… please don't tickle me anymore." Callie said holding her sides and whimpering as she remembered what being tickled felt like.

"That's what I thought" Arizona said with a smirk. "We better get ready we have an exciting appointment to get to in a couple hours."

"That we do" Callie said with a smile back on her face.

Two hours later Callie and Arizona were both showered and put together for the day. Arizona was waiting for Callie downstairs in the living room so they could leave for the doctors appointment.

"Cal you ready? We need to get going if you want to be on time." Arizona shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Callie said "one minute."

"Alright." Arizona shouted back up the stairs. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope. I'm done" Callie said as she emerged from her bedroom door and began to descend down the stairs to the main floor. She was wearing a pair of maternity jeans and a deep purple v neck shirt that showed off her barely there baby pouch. She looked radiant. Arizona was staring.

"Alright. I'm ready!" Callie said jumping up and down on her toes in front of Arizona.

"Huh?" was all Arizona could come up with. Callie just walked down the stairs wearing light makeup and jeans. Normal ordinary maternity jeans and Arizona was stunned by her beauty and the sight of that little baby pouch.

"I'm ready Arizona. Where did you go there?" Callie said smiling radiantly.

Sorry for taking so long to update. I have a 4 month old who takes up most of my time. I will work harder to update more frequently. This was only half of what I had planned for this chapter but I didn't want to keep you all waiting. I'll finish up as soon as I get a few more spare minutes.

Let me hear you! Love your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

All mistakes are mine sorry in advance for them. :) Hope you all like this chapter. Tell me what you think after you read it, I'm excited to hear your thoughts!

_Previously..._

_"__Alright. I'm ready!" Callie said jumping up and down on her toes in front of Arizona. _

_"__Huh?" was all Arizona could come up with. Callie just walked down the stairs wearing light makeup and jeans. Normal ordinary maternity jeans and Arizona was stunned by her beauty and the sight of that little baby pouch. _

_"__I'm ready Arizona. Where did you go there?" Callie said smiling radiantly._

Chapter 12

"What?" Arizona whispered, shaking her head trying to clear the not so innocent images going on in her head.

"Are you alright Zone? You are acting kinda funny." Callie smiled at Arizona grabbing her arm and rubbing up and down to try to coax and answer out of Arizona.

"I'm great" Arizona smiled a wide smile showing Callie how happy she actually was. Arizona was happy. So happy. Maybe even naively happy because Callie's pregnancy wasn't something that Arizona should be this happy about. It wasn't her baby. Callie wasn't hers. Oh snap Arizona… Pull yourself together! Callie needs you to be her best friend, not some love struck woman… shit did I just say love struck? Why didn't that seem odd to me? Do I love her? I can't love her… she's my best friend. God… I really need to start dating again… I can't be feeling these feelings for Callie… definitely need a girlfriend… or at least a one night stand.

Arizona's eyes were giving away that she was in deep thought but Callie was also thinking about what the doctors appointment would bring.

"I'm sooooo excited!" Callie said. "We better get going I don't want to be late"

"Of course! Let's go!" Arizona said again roused from her inner thoughts.

The ladies got into the car and Arizona drove them into the hospital. It was her normal everyday drive though today she was off work so that she could stay with Callie all day. Truth be told Callie was thankful that Arizona was so close and that she had taken the day off. She didn't know how she would feel after the ultrasound.

The drive wasn't long, maybe 15 minutes and both ladies spent most of the time in their head as they thought about what the future would bring.

Arriving at the hospital they walked in and made their way to Callie's doctors office. The office was connected to the ob/gyn floor of the hospital and Callie's doctor was one of her oldest friends and Arizona's colleagues, Addison Montgomery. Dr. Montgomery was of the best in her field. She was way over qualified for Callie's completely normal pregnancy but was doing Callie a favor as a friend by being her doctor.

Arizona and Callie sat in the waiting room talking about what they needed from the grocery store. Arizona was writing down each item Callie mentioned onto a list and adementaly adding her own items while Callie was thinking of others she needed for cooking having already added all of her personal needs to the list.

"Calliope Torres" was called by a nurse standing holding an open door towards the exam rooms.

Callie quickly got up and headed towards the nurse. She got about halfway to the nurse before turning to add something else to the list when she realized Arizona was still sitting in the waiting room. Turning around Callie went back to Arizona and leaned down in front of her putting her hands on her knees to keep herself balanced.

"You coming?" Callie asked looking into Arizona's deep blue eyes.

"I thought you might want to do this one alone. I mean you know I'm not anyone important to the baby… I don't want to intrude." Arizona's response was whispered and hard to comprehend as she kept looking away from Callie in a sad attempt to keep her emotions together.

"Arizona" Callie whispered back "you are important. You are so important. You are keeping this baby's mother safe and happy and healthy. You are important. I want you in that room with me. I need you in that room with me. I can't do this alone Zona. Plus if I remember correctly you promised to be with me through everything… Arizona this is part of everything. Now get up and get your butt moving we have a baby to see."

Arizona's smile grew as her dimples began to pop. Callie thought that she was important and wanted her in that room with her. Callie wanted to share this special moment with her.

Callie stood up awkwardly, with her newly developed baby belly throwing her balance off a little. She looked down at Arizona and extended her hand out for Arizona to take. Without missing a beat Arizona took Callie's hand and intertwined their fingers. Standing Arizona gave Callie her best dimpled smile and they walked towards the nurse who was still waiting patiently at the door.

"You ladies ready for this?" the nurse asked after taking Callie's vitals and weight and leading the ladies to a room slightly larger than a normal exam room.

"So ready!" Callie said with a huge smile.

"What are you?" the nurse asked turning to Arizona.

"I'm… yeah, I'm ready… a little nervous but ready" Arizona said looking slightly sick to her stomach. Arizona took the seat in the far corner of the room away from the exam table. She still wasn't sure how close Callie wanted her and didn't want to intrude.

"That's how it usually goes" the nurse laughed. "One parent is always really excited and the other is always worried until they have the word from the doctor that everything with the baby is okay."

"Oh, I'm not… I mean I'm just a…" Arizona began.

"Arizona just shut up and come hold my hand" Callie cut in. "I'm getting a little nervous myself."

Arizona quickly stood and made her way across the room sitting in the chair next to the exam table she put her hand in Callie's and gave it a small squeeze. "Everything is going to be prefect Cal. This baby is going to be marvelous!" Arizona soothed.

"Dr. Montgomery will be in shortly" the nurse smiled sweetly before closing the door and leaving the two alone once again.

"You do realize that nurse now thinks we are together right?" Arizona asked timidly the corner of her lips slightly turned up in a small smile. She was holding out for Callie's answer thinking for the first time that maybe her thoughts about Callie weren't all one sided. Maybe Callie liked her too.

"Yeah, I don't really care what she thinks Zona. And she never explicitly said we were together… she just implied that you were the other parent. Which in this totally messed up situation you kind of are. I mean you take care of me and make sure the baby and I are well cared for and in bed on time and eating all the right foods and taking the prenatal vitamin…" Callie stopped mid sentence and looked away from Arizona. "Arizona you know that you can leave whenever you want right?"

"What?!" Arizona said taken back by Callie's sudden change. First Callie was all defending Arizona's stance as the baby's second parent and then out of nowhere asked if Arizona wanted in out…

"Cal I'm NOT going anywhere!" Arizona said with so much conviction in her voice Callie knew she better not argue. "This is a wacky situation, I get that but I want to be the second parent… at least as long as you will have me…. woo that sounded weird. I should say that I want to be here. If you want me to leave after you have this baby that's fine but I'm here until then. I don't want to be a burden and I don't want you to be worried about this baby getting attached to me and then me leaving. I'm here if you want me and gone when you are ready to be on your own."

"Arizona I want you here. I don't know what I will feel once I have this baby. Or even what I will feel in three months but right now I want you here. As far as being attached to the baby… I think that you will be. I mean in the least you will be the baby's aunt Arizona." Callie said with a genuine smile but a small sadness in her eyes.

Callie was so confused about her feelings. She was a widow and pregnant. She was a hormone casserole 85% of the time, going from laughing to crying on a whim. She was a mess and her feelings were messy too. Callie had more than friendship feelings for Arizona...

She loved Arizona… as a best friend. Everything else was convoluted and just to difficult to deal with full on. Was it the pregnancy hormones or were her feelings real? Callie honestly didn't know.

Before anything else could be said between the two Addison came in to begin her exam. Sliding into the room Addison began "Good afternoon Callie how are you?" not even looking up from the chart in her hand.

"I'm great! So excited to get to finally get to see this bundle of joy growing inside me!" Callie answered excitedly hand working its way back into Arizona's that was laying on her thigh.

Finally looking up from the chart Addison looked at the situation before her. "Dr. Robbins what are you doing here?"

"I happen to be Callie's best friend and she asked me to come along. She was kind enough to lend me a room in her beautiful house for the time being so I don't have to go apartment shopping while getting settled in my new job here." Arizona smiled.

"That's wonderful, though I thought I was Callie's best friend." Addison laughed at the look on Callie's face as she looked between her two best friends who were both staring at her as though asking to break the best friend war between them and declare one the victor.

"You guys are both my best friends! It's definitely a tie." Callie pouted and added "I get to win right I mean I am the pregnant one here."

"Fine, but this isn't over." Arizona said with a smug look on her face.

"I concur. We will get you to declare a winner later." Addison added. "Lets get a look at this baby."

"So this is your first appointment here right Cal? You had your initial appointment across town where you found out officially they you were pregnant and then you were here for a fall we noted that everything was right on track. This is the office, the other half of the floor are the birthing suites. I'm sure that Dr. Robbins can give you a tour after the appointment if you would like. The room on the end of the hall is always empty for tours if you want to see what the suites look like."

"You can call me Arizona" Arizona added with a smile "and I would love to give Callie a tour."

"Thanks Arizona. I have quite a busy day today. Three c sections after this wonderful appointment. I usually have a ultrasound tech do these but because you are so special Callie you get me."

"Thanks Addison I know that you are busy. It means a lot that you are taking time to do this for me." Callie added.

"Lets get this started." Addison said applying some warmed gel to Callie's exposed stomach and working the wand around slowly. A picture flashed on the screen and Callie was immediately teary eyed. She had no idea what she was looking at but she knew somewhere in the black and white mess was her baby.

Addison stopped the screen and looked at the image. "Did you ever get to hear the heartbeat?"

"No, we didn't" Arizona answered knowing that if Callie talked she would being crying hysterically.

"Well here you guys go." Addison played a small section of the babies heartbeat. Callie was crying even harder with happiness as she heard the baby for the first time.

"She sounds so strong!" Callie said between choked sobs.

"So you think it's a girl huh?" Arizona asked looking directly at the screen in front of them. studying what she saw and wondering if she was seeing it correctly. She was a doctor after all and was able to read an ultrasound but hadn't read a pregnancy ultrasound in almost 5 years so wasn't sure if her assumptions were correct.

"Yeah, but I'm happy either way as long as the baby is healthy." Callie smiled back at Arizona.

"Well… Arizona do you want to tell her or should I?" Addison asked with a cocky smile on her face.

"I think that you should Dr. Montgomery. I haven't read a pregnancy ultrasound in almost five years. And I think that what I'm about to say might be wrong." Arizona replied honestly squeezing Callie's hand a little tighter and looking up at Addison with a nervousness some fathers didn't even display.

"Based on your reaction I would almost bet money that you are not wrong about what you saw." Addison laughed "But I understand your hesitancy to say it out loud."

"What is happening? What is going on? Is there something wrong with my baby?" Callie asked now beginning to panic as she looked at the screen. "I mean we just heard the heartbeat is it to slow? to fast? What's going on? Someone tell me what's happening!"

"Callie" Arizona soothed gripping Callie's hand tighter and pulling Callie's face to hers. "It's not anything bad, just something unexpected." Arizona smiled and the look of love in her eyes made Callie cry all over.

"Callie you're having twins" Addison said just above a whisper trying not to ruin the moment between the two women before her. Addison had known Callie for a long time, she was even the maid of honor in Callie and Greg's wedding but Addison had never seen Callie as happy as she looked with Arizona. Addison expected Callie to be freaking out about having a baby without Greg but instead she looked beyond excited to be having two babies while sharing a home with Arizona. Addison didn't want to jump to conclusions but made a mental note to check in with Callie about the complexity of the situation before her.

"I'm having twins?" Callie said in awe.

"Yep" Arizona responded never breaking eye contact.

After about two minutes of the women just staring into each others eyes Addison broke the silence. "Do you want to know what gender each twin is?"

"Yes!" The ladies said in unison finally looking away from the others eyes and back to Addison who sat with the wand still on Callie's exposed stomach.

"Arizona… did you want to do the honors?" Addison asked smiling.

"Absolutely!" Arizona answered with a huge dimpled smile while walking to the other side of the table to take the wand.

"So here is baby number one" Arizona said pointing to a blob on the screen. "Baby number one is a girl!" Arizona smiled down at Callie before moving the wand to the other side of Callie's stomach and saying "here is baby two, a little smaller than baby one but still looking really healthy. Baby number two is…." Arizona paused waiting for Callie's eyes to meet hers "a boy" Arizona whispered.

Callie looked into Arizona's eyes as she told her she was having not only a little girl like she had always wanted but a little boy as well. Callie sat up quickly causing Arizona to drop the ultrasound wand. Callie turned her body towards Arizona and kissed her with a fiery passion. Arizona kissed back, tongues mixing together, lips locked on one anothers as if their lives depended on it and in that moment both women knew that everything had just changed.

Let me hear you! Love when you guys review!


	13. Chapter 13

I want to start by saying sorry for the long wait. I'll try to do better at updating. Hope you like this new chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 13

The rest of the afternoon after Callie's doctors appointment was a extremely quiet. Neither of the girls knew how to talk about what happened. Should they just forget it ever happened or do something about it…go on a date maybe? Each had their own idea of what they wanted to do. Arizona wanted to forget it ever happened, Callie needed Arizona to be her best friend. Arizona wasn't sure how to act and neither was Callie.

Grocery shopping between the two was off putting. Each took a cart of their own and made their way down the aisles placing food and personal items into the carts. Anytime they would catch a glimpse of the other woman they would turn the cart the other way and pretend to need whatever why found there. At one point Arizona was looking intently at a box of condoms just to avoid eye contact with Callie, the audacity of the situation was comical to Arizona. She was a gold star lesbian and had no need to expose her eyes to a box of condoms. Arizona vowed from then on to just act normal. What was the worse that could happen? She couldn't see Callie kicking her to the curb over a kiss that probably didn't mean anything to her anyways, it was just the heat of the moment.

Callie wasn't faring much better than Arizona. She was walking up and down the food aisles thinking about anything except food. Her mind was stuck on the kiss she had shared with her best friend, a kiss that she actually liked but didn't know what to do about. She wasn't ready for a relationship. Hell she wasn't even ready to date. Callie was throwing random items into the cart not really paying attention to what they were when her phone began to ring. Pulling out her phone she looked at the screen seeing a picture of her beautiful best friend… one of them anyone… just not the one currently taking over her mind.

"Hey Addy" Callie said with a sad and distracted voice.

"Hey Cal" Addison said back a smirk evident in her voice. "So that appointment was interesting. How are you feeling about all that?"

"Confused, and not ready to do anything about it" Callie laughed into the phone.

"Confused about what Callie… Twins means their are two babies. Do you need me to go into the medical definition of how these things happen?" Addison said back coyly.

"Not what I was talking about and you know it!" Callie didn't have time for jokes she was freaking out. "What am I going to do Addy?"

"Buy two of everything" Addison laughed into the phone.

"Okay I'm just gonna go… you aren't helping" Callie shot back. "Bye."

"Cal wait, I'm sorry. Having twins is exciting news, I'm happy about that. You get to have the little girl you always wanted and you also get to have a little version of Greg. It's like a little gift from above or something… You know I'm not religious." Addison answered back truthfully.

"I know Add my mind is just stuck on everything else that happened in that exam room… you know really it's just stuck on one moment in particular... the kiss" Callie said stopping mid aisle and looking at the contents of her cart before sighing.

"Yeah I thought that you might be stressing out over that" Addison said "why don't we do lunch tomorrow and you can fill me in on how things are going and how this situation came about. Until then though talk to Arizona Cal… standing in the middle of a grocery store with a cart full of junk food is a little pathetic."

"What? How do you? Where are you Addison?" Callie shot back looking around her for any sign of Addison.

"You can hang up now Cal" Addison said putting her hand on Callie's shoulder from behind.

"Addison! What are you doing here?" Callie said smiling and giving Addison the biggest hug possible.

"I'm here to make sure that you don't stress out about this situation with Arizona. Stressing out while pregnant isn't a good thing especially when you are having twins." Addison said with obvious worry in her voice.

"Obviously I know that Ad. I'm just worried about confronting Arizona about what happened…" Callie said looking down at the contents of her cart and concluding that she should just leave it abandon somewhere and start over.

"What are you worried about? The fact that you liked it?" Addison said a knowing smile on her face.

"What? Who? How do you know that?" Callie said head snapping up and locking eyes with Addison as she waited for an answer.

"Callie I know you and I love you but you wear your heart on your sleeve. I haven't seen you as happy with anyone as you were with Arizona before you kissed her. I loved Greg you know that and I know that you loved him too but Callie he isn't coming back and I know that he would want you to move on and be happy. If Arizona makes you happy then I say go for it." Addison said laughing down at the cart still situated next to them. "I think that you might want to ditch that in the baby food aisle and start over."

"Wait… You are okay with this? I mean no spiel about Arizona being a woman and to watch out and not get your heart broken and all that?" Callie said shock evident on her face. "It's not like it matters anyways. I'm a mess Addie. I can't even think about dating let alone a relationship. Arizona deserves someone who can give her what she wants and that isn't me."

"How do you know that isn't you?" Addie shot back quickly. "Maybe she wants to pursue this with you. It's obvious you like her Cal, you wear your heart on your sleeve. Maybe she likes you too. Maybe you are exactly what she needs."

"How am I suppose to know that?" Callie asked.

"How couldn't she want you Cal? You are a catch and you're smoking hot." Addison said taking interest in a box of Lucky Charms on the shelf in front of her.

"Arizona probably has women lining up for her. She is gorgeous Addie. She could have anyone she wants. She doesn't want this hot mess" Callie said motioning to her body with a sadness in her voice.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she wants you?" Addison asked back honestly.

Callie threw her head back laughing. "Yeah I believe that about as much as I believe that cereal you are holding is healthy."

"Listen Callie all I'm trying to say is don't sell yourself short. Pursue a relationship or don't I don't care. All I'm saying is she makes you the happiest I have ever seen you, Greg included, and the Arizona I saw in that exam room was acting like more than a best friend. I have seen many men less worried about a simple ultrasound than Arizona was with you. She cares about you Callie." Addison said looking directly at Callie so that she really heard what she was saying.

"Thanks for the support Ads. I hope that you are right. I just don't know if I'm ready for a relationship but I'll think about it." Callie said smiling.

"What is it that you are going to think about?" Arizona asked as she rounded the corner and walked into the breakfast aisle that Addison and Callie were frequenting.

Callie looked stunned to see Arizona and began floundering for words before Addison stepped in and saved that day.

"I was just asking Callie if she wanted to come by the hospital tomorrow and grab lunch with me." Addison said smiling at Arizona. Callie, who was now standing behind Arizona, mouthed thank you to Addison.

"Oh I see. I have worked at said hospital for more than a month now and she has never come to have lunch with me. I must admit I'm a little jealous." Arizona said popping a dimpled smile at Callie to show she was mostly kidding.

"Well how about you join us then? Maybe then I can get Callie to at least leave the house." Addison laughed.

"Wow. Now you two are teaming up on me. This is so not fair." Callie shot back.

"Come on Cal. You need to get out of the house come have lunch with us. I get off at two tomorrow anyways so just grab a cab to the hospital and after lunch I'll drive us home." Arizona said looking at Addison and nodding.

"I don't know…" Callie shot back.

"Please Cal? Please?" Arizona said pulling out the cutest pout Callie had ever seen melting her on the spot as blue eyes shined into hers begging her to come to the hospital for lunch.

"Alright fine, but only if you do me a favor" Callie started.

"Already on it. I'll be back in two minutes with a new cart, there is no way you are eating any of the crap you managed to throw in this cart." Arizona said taking a box of Trix out of the cart and examining it. "None of this crap has any nutritional value." Throwing the box back into the cart she moved herself behind the filled cart and began to head towards the front of the store; stopping when she found a clerk and explaining that she found the cart in an aisle unoccupied and was hoping they would be willing to reshelve the items. Leaving the cart with the clerk Arizona continued on her way to get a new cart almost skipping.

"Well I now know how to get you to do anything." Addison whispered in Callie's ear startling her out of staring at Arizona's skip steps.

"Huh?" Callie said not quite hearing what Addison had just said.

"I said, I now know how to get you to do anything." Addison said again this time a little louder.

"How's that?" Callie said confused.

"Just have Arizona beg" Addison smirked.

"Shut up!" Callie shot back.

"What it would totally work and you know it" Addison said smiling. "Now I have some shopping of my own to do you love birds buy some healthy foods for those babies and I'll see you both tomorrow at 12:30 for lunch. Grab Arizona from the peds floor and meet me at my office we can all walk to the cafeteria together."

"Sounds like a plan! See you then." Callie wrapped Addison in a firm hug.

"Bye Cal." Addison said back before turning and heading off towards the other side of the store just as Arizona walked up with a empty cart.

"Alright Cal lets do our grocery shopping together like we planned and talk about all of the rest of this stuff later." Arizona said guiding the cart down the aisle.

XXXXXX

Two hours later and Callie and Arizona were home, groceries had been unloaded, and they still hadn't talked about what happened in the exam room after finding out Callie was having twins.

Avoidance had become their favorite new tactic. They were unsure how to bring it up so they just acted like everything was the same and for the most part it worked. Callie went about cooking dinner and Arizona went to study a case she was going to work on at work tomorrow.

Upstairs Arizona wasn't getting much studying done. She could not stop thinking about all of the feelings she was having for Callie. That kiss they shared in the exam room made Arizona feel things that she didn't think even existed. She always assumed that sparks between people were a thing only found in fairy tales but she felt them. She felt them for her best friend. Her straight best friend… At least Arizona thought she was straight. She hadn't heard any different. Oh yeah, and Callie was pregnant with TWINS! Arizona never saw herself with kids… Well not until recently and even then she was just planning on being 'aunt Zona'. Arizona's mind was piling up the reasons that she should pack up her things and leave, walk right out the front door and never look back. But looking at her suitcase felt wrong. How could she leave her best friend Callie? Her pregnant best friend that she promised she wouldn't leave. Arizona doesn't break promises, she is a good man in a storm, she prides herself on being reliable.

Arizona shook her head and cleared her thoughts knowing that their was only one way to deal with what had happened. To give Callie a get out of jail free card per sae. After all Callie was hormonal and probably didn't mean for the kiss to happen anyways.

When dinner was done Callie called up the stairs to Arizona just like she had done for over the past two months. Dinner brought easy conversation and laughter just like it had throughout their past and things were really going well. Until Arizona popped the pretty pink bubble they were in.

"So all this avoiding the elephant in the room is wonderful but are we ever going to talk about what happened today? I personally would like to never find myself staring at a box of condoms ever again." Arizona winced as she thought about her time at the grocery store and then downed the wine in her glass quickly.

"Wait… What?" Callie said. "Are you seriously that disgusted by condoms?"

"Yes. I'm a gold star lesbian Callie… I find everything penis related makes me want to gag." Arizona scowled before shaking her head and coming to her senses. "Hey, no changing the subject! We need to talk about that kiss."

"I would rather not." Callie said under her breath.

"What was that?" Arizona said back with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Nothing." Callie said back grabbing her own wine glass which was filled with apple juice and downing the contents without even thinking.

"Callie you just lost your husband and you are pregnant. It's understandable that you acted out of excitement and kissed me. I'm not going to say that I didn't like it though. Callie you are gorgeous and you are my best friend I would be crazy not to have enjoyed it. I also know that you are straight and that nothing can come of that kiss so lets just try to forget it happened." Arizona said.

"But…" Callie began.

"No but's Cal. It's fine. We are still fine. Now lets stop acting like it's a big deal and move on. You need me to be your best friend and you need to relax and not worry about anything. Being pregnant with twins is a lot to handle both physically and emotionally."

"I know." Callie answered completely thrown by the one-sided conversation having in front of her. How could she tell Arizona she wasn't trying to forget the kiss? Did she want to tell Arizona? She was torn about everything going on in her head and didn't know what to do. Callie did know one thing though. She was not ready for a relationship no matter how much chemistry she felt in that one kiss.

Let me hear you! Love, love, love your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Super mixed reviews about the last chapter. I am trying to build this story up and let the ladies develop both together and individually but I can move it along a bit. ;)

Hope you all like this chapter better than the last, note the 2 month time jump. In the future I am thinking of doing some flashbacks and the time jump will provide ample opportunity for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 months later

It was nearly 2 am and Arizona was out on a date with Julie, a nurse from work. As far as Callie knew it was the first time Arizona had been on a date since moving to Seattle and Callie had expected Arizona to be home hours ago. She couldn't sleep, she was laying in bed thinking about everything that had happened in the last two months. The kiss between her and Arizona caused no rift between them but was constantly on Callie's mind. She wasn't able to forget how that one kiss made her feel no matter how much she tried and Arizona being on a date didn't sit right with her.

Closing her eyes for the umpteenth time Callie pictured Arizona kissing Julie, whom she had never met but in her mind appeared as a skinny brunette with emerald green eyes and lightly tanned skin. Callie opened her eyes and shook her head trying to clear the thoughts. Closing her eyes again Callie pictured Arizona and Julie in different states of undressed making out hands grabbing each others bodies hungerly.

Callie was infuriated by her dreams about Arizona. Arizona kissing Julie let alone Arizona being undressed in front of another woman made Callie see red. She tried to chalk it up to being an overprotective friend but deep down Callie knew that what she was feeling was so much more than friendship. She was jealous.

Jealousy was a green eyed monster. A monster Callie thought she would never feel again. The last time she remembered feeling jealous she was dating Greg, that was nearly 5 years ago. Greg had been talking to an attractive girl at the bar while getting Callie another drink. The feeling of jealousy now was almost foreign, almost. Callie could swear she was feeling more jealous over Arizona's one date with Julie than she ever did in her whole relationship with Greg.

Sleeping tonight was going to be a struggle. After another two hours of continued thoughts of Arizona's date Callie decided to head downstairs to have a snack and watch some TV. She could sleep tomorrow, it was one of the luxuries she was afforded due to the time she had taken off work. Callie actually enjoyed being home and was thinking more and more about not going back to work once the twins were born. She had enough invested in the company that she was making money each month to pay her bills and her trust fund, as well as Greg's life insurance, were there if she needed them, though she doubted she ever would.

Snuggling up on the couch with a tub of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream Callie turned on the TV and began surfing the channels. TV at four in the morning wasn't every riveting, mostly infomercials and reruns of reality TV, both of which Callie wasn't fond of. After searching for nearly twenty minutes to no avail she decided to just put in her Friends DVD and start watching from the beginning. She had seen all of the episodes more times than she could count but watching them brought her comfort.

She began thinking about the conversation that her and Arizona had over two months ago. The conversation that was extremely one sided, a conversation that hadn't left her head since it's creation. Callie was unsure of her feelings that night. She thought that the shock of the kiss was making her feel things but after thinking about that kiss for nearly two months straight Callie was now feeling more confident about her feelings. Pregnancy hormones aside Callie knew that she was falling in love with her best friend. How could she not? Arizona was beautiful and had been taking such great care of her. They had obvious chemistry and were best friends. Didn't someone say that great love grows out of friendship? A laugh from the TV pulled Callie from her thoughts and back into reality.

Positioning herself back on the couch she pulled a cover over her legs and continued eating her ice cream thinking more and more about her true feelings for Arizona. Making it through three episodes Callie began to worry about Arizona having not heard from her all night. Callie expected at least a text of a phone call from Arizona saying that she was alright. Was she OK? What if she was hurt? What if she was in a car wreck trying to make it home? What if…

"Hey! What are you doing up? It's not even 6 am… And are you having ice cream for breakfast?" Arizona said scowling at Callie for her choice in food. Callie was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear the door open or Arizona walk into the room.

Arizona stood looking down at Callie on the couch wearing a deep blue dress that played off her eyes extremely well. It was gorgeous, cut two inches above the knee with a moderate amount of cleavage showing and paired with the matching blue heels Arizona was wearing Callie had never seen anything sexier.

"Cal?" Arizona said waving her hand in front of Callie's face.

"Um… Yeah… I kinda couldn't sleep." Callie supplied looking up and getting more angry as she thought about the amount she worried through the night.

"You had me worried sick Arizona." Callie screamed. "I didn't know when you would be home and I kept thinking you had gotten into a car wreck or something and I know that you don't owe me an explanation about your date I just didn't think that you would stay out with Julie all night on your first date. I mean I thought maybe by the third date or something you might stay gone all night but I didn't think that you would be gone all night… and I got… I got worried… and a little scared." Callie admitted taking a deep breath and trying to calm the anger than was running through her blood. She hadn't meant to raise her voice. She hadn't meant to convey her anger to Arizona at all. She knew that Arizona being gone with someone else was none of her business. Arizona being out of the house at all was none of her business, they weren't together but she was a hormone casserole and couldn't control her emotions after not sleeping in nearly 24 hours.

"You are right. I don't owe you an explanation about where I was. And you really don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself" Arizona started looking at the woman in front of her as though she had grown a second head. Arizona's voice was calm but her eyes were full of anger and Callie didn't know what else, hurt maybe.

"Fine!" Callie shouted back looking directly into Arizona's eyes as she tried to read all of the emotions behind them. "Take care of yourself then! I'll stop caring!"

"Fine!" Arizona screamed back before walking past Callie and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Callie quickly stood following Arizona as quickly as she could, maneuvering her 24 week pregnant body was getting harder and harder as the days passed. Walking up the stairs carefully and coming to a stop outside of Arizona's bedroom door.

"I hate you!" Callie screamed through the door.

"Fine!" Arizona screamed back opening the door with a backpack thrown over her shoulder and her suitcase thrown on the bed open with her clothes spilling out the sides and onto the still made bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Callie shot back hurt evident in her voice.

"Away from you!" Arizona shouted back looking at Callie as she began to walk forward.

"No you aren't" Callie said stepping in front of Arizona and pinning her against the hallway wall with her hands on her shoulders keeping her in place.

"Let me go!" Arizona shot back working her body carefully trying to get out from Callie's hold without causing any harm to Callie's over extended stomach.

"Never" Callie breathed out, bringing her lips to kiss Arizona's as she right hand moved from holding Arizona against the wall and into Arizona's curly blonde hair.

The kiss was over quicker than Callie would have liked as all of her pent up feelings came rushing back into the front of her mind. All of the feeling she had been trying to hide for the last two months. All of the feelings she didn't want to admit she was having. All of the things that she couldn't hold back anymore. She was ready. Ready to tell the world she had more than friendly feelings for Arizona.

Arizona wasn't expecting a fight when she got home and she definitely wasn't expecting another kiss from Callie. She had waited two month for Callie to express any feelings about the kiss they shared in the exam room but Callie never said a word. Arizona was finally moving on… or she would have had she not been paged halfway through her date for a tiny human with short gut syndrome.

"Cal… you are gonna have to let me go" Arizona said just above a whisper looking deep into the deep brown eyes of a woman she had loved for longer than she could remember but was sure she would never have a chance with.

"Never" Callie spoke quietly bringing her lips to Arizona's again in a soft and quick kiss. The kind of kiss that was so quick and comfortable that you would have thought Callie had done it every day for the last ten years.

"You really need to stop kissing me Calliope unless you are ready for me to start kissing you back." Arizona said locking eyes with Callie and holding her breath.

This was it for Arizona. This was the moment that depicted her next move. It was the moment Arizona had been waiting for since she was sixteen years old and in love with her best friend. If Callie said she was ready Arizona though she might die out of pure joy. If Callie didn't say anything at all Arizona was prepared to finish packing her clothing and leave Callie behind forever.

Callie stood looking down at the blonde in her arms, contemplating the words that Arizona just spoke. Callie knew that her next move was going to change everything. She knew by the way Arizona asked that this was it and Callie had never been more sure of anything in her life.

Callie didn't speak but instead brought her lips to Arizona's in a kiss that set both of their bodies on fire. After what felt like an eternity to Callie she felt Arizona's lips more against hers and Arizona's tongue swipe across her bottom lip asking for permission which Callie easily granted.

When breathing became necessary Callie pulled back slightly resting her forehead on Arizona's and she took a deep calming breath.

"Work" Arizona spoke out of no where.

"Huh?" Callie asked still trying to catch her breath from the passionate kiss the two were just engrossed in.

"I wasn't out with Julie all night. I was at work. I didn't even get to enjoy my lobster before I was paged back into work. I have been working on a tiny human with short gut syndrome for the last ten hours." Arizona whispered tears visible in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Callie supplied easily. "I'm sorry I all but called you easy and I'm really sorry I said that I hate you. I don't hate you… I'm actually pretty sure that I'm falling…"

"Don't Cal. Don't say it yet. When you say that I want you to be sure. I want you to really think about it. I can't handle hearing it right now knowing that you aren't 100% sure." Arizona said placing her hand on Callie's lips to silence her.

"Okay." Callie answered easily knowing that she was going to say those three words soon was enough for her right now.

"I don't want to sound like I'm not enjoying all of this" Arizona started motioning up and down the space between them "but I'm really tired and if you were up all night you should really get some sleep too."

"I am pretty worn out" Callie said yawning and stretching her hands above her head. Still feeling the effects of the kiss they just shared surging through her veins Callie felt courageous. "Sleep with me?" She asked not thinking through how her words would sound as they rushed from her lips. "I didn't mean like that. I just meant share a bed with me, cuddle a little maybe?"

"That sounds perfect" Arizona smiled as she leaned into Callie and placed a kiss on her soft pink lips.

Callie took Arizona's hand and led them across the hall to her bedroom. Callie threw Arizona a shirt from her dresser and a pair of sleep pants before climbing into bed.

Arizona changed in the ensuite bathroom and returned to find Callie under the covers passed out. Climbing into bed Arizona positioned herself on the edge of the bed trying to give Callie as much room as possible. As she pulled the covers over her body she felt a strong arm pull her back towards the middle of the bed and snuggle into her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me hear you! As always, I love your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Just a short chapter but I'm working on more. Hope that you enjoy the short read, let me know what you think :)

As always if you have ideas of what you want to see the ladies do shoot me a message and I will do my best to try to incorporate it into the story. :)

CHAPTER 15

Arizona woke up around 11, she had the day off and sleeping in wasn't a problem. After the night she had working on the little boy with short gut syndrome she was happy to have a day to lounge around. Opening her eyes Arizona realized she was not in her own room and looking around brought a smile to her face. Arizona knew this room very well but never imagined that she would be sleeping in the bed the room contained. She rolled over slowly and took in the sight of a sleeping Callie.

Callie's mouth hung slightly open as she lay on her side protruding belly awkwardly between her and Arizona as she snored. For someone growing two tiny humans Callie took up a remarkably small amount of the bed. She was curled into a ball knees brought up as high as she could get them and hands protectively holding her stomach. Arizona wasn't sure she had ever seen a more beautiful sight, sure Callie's hair was a mess and the snoring was a little annoying but to Arizona it was something that she hoped she could wake up to every day sometime soon.

Feeling eyes on her Callie slowly shifted onto her back and opened her eyes. As they adjusted to the light Callie remembered her actions before they went to bed. She remembered kissing Arizona and falling asleep with her arms wrapped around Arizona's slim frame. Just the thought brought a huge smile to Callie's face as she stare at the ceiling fan spinning slowly above her.

"Good morning beautiful" Arizona whispered wanting to lean over and kiss Callie but not knowing if Callie's actions before they fell asleep together were purely hormonal or if she was being brutally honest. Callie had been acting normal the past two months, well hormonal and at times distant but Arizona thought that being pregnant was causing these changes not Callie holding back her feelings.

"Good morning" Callie answered with a yawn. Rolling onto her side so that she could snuggle back into Arizona. Callie had gotten the best night sleep she had in over six months and she had known it was due to the blonde next to her. How did it take her two months to tell Arizona how she felt? If she would have known that feeling the way she did know would be the reward for being honest she would have shouted her feelings from the rooftops months ago.

"Do you care if we just snuggle for a bit? I'm still sleepy" Callie lied, pulling off a fake yawn with ease while pulling Arizona onto her side so they were face to face.

"Sure, but maybe later we should talk about all… all this. Everything that happened I mean." Arizona said meeting Callie's eyes to convey how important it was to her to sort out their feelings.

"Okay." Callie answered easily "As long as you promise to to keep your promise."

"Huh?" Arizona answered.

"I just want you to keep your promise and stay with me as my best friend... I can't do all of this alone" Callie motion started at her stomach and then her hands expanded to include everything around them. "I mean if you don't want more with me…" Callie finished dropping her eyes and thinking for the first time that maybe Arizona didn't want to be caught up in her crazy world. Arizona wasn't just getting Callie after all she would be agreeing to at least having to be around two newborn babies even if they pursued a relationship and it failed miserably.

"I… I don't… I don't…" Arizona started looking down at Callie's stomach and then around than around the room refusing to meet Callie's intense stare.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for… for everything… for putting all my feelings on you and making you sleep in here with me… and… and for everything." Callie said defeated as she kept her eyes trained on the face of the beautiful woman next to her. The most beautiful person Callie had ever seen.

"No…" came Arizona's reply in a stern yet, soft and heartfelt voice.

"No?" Callie questioned confused by the sudden change in Arizona's voice.

"No!" Arizona repeated. "You don't get to tell me all of that, then ask me to stay with you and cuddle me all night... and… and then wake up the next morning and take it back."

"Okay. Well…" Callie said this time avoiding eye contact all together because she felt like a fool for pouring her heart out and still being confused about it if was mutual or not.

"Callie…" Arizona said dipping her head to meet Callie's gaze "look at me please."

Slowly Callie's eyes meet Arizona's. "Stop" Arizona said quietly. "Stop thinking, stop trying to figure everything out. Just be you."

"Just be me… I'm a mess Arizona. I'm all hormones and fat and out of breath and…" Callie began.

"Shut up" Arizona interupted.

"and… and… I'm a mess… a really big mess. No one in their right mind would want to start anything with me right now…"

"Shut up" Arizona repeated a little louder. She was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to get her chance to talk or if Callie was going to convince herself this was a bad idea before she even got to express her feelings.

"I'm ugly, and I'm not just me I'm me plus two" motioning to her stomach. "I'm sorry Arizona… I'm sooo"

And Arizona cut her off with a hard kiss on the lips. It started slow and began to build before Arizona pulled away.

"Callie, shut up" Arizona said, a smug smile gracing her features as she leaned back in and began kissing Callie again this time with more passion. The kiss was beautiful, magical, Arizona felt if all over her body. She had never felt so much from one kiss, it was almost like she was drowning, but in the best way possible.

"Wait" Callie pulled away and looked into Arizona's eyes trying her best to convey the worry she was feeling and the vulnerability she felt. "Are you sure about this?"

"You're kidding right?" Arizona laughed before realizing that Callie was in fact not kidding. "Callie I'm kissing you right now and I slept in your bed last night. If I didn't want these things I wouldn't have done them." Arizona pulled out her best dimpled smile before leaning down and kissing Callie on the lips one more time. The kiss was quick and yet heartfelt. It felt like something she should do every time she left the room or when she got home from work, it felt natural and real.

"Cal I've wanted this for… for a while." Arizona said her own eyes now showing their vulnerability as she looked anywhere but directly at Callie. Callie always had a way of reading eyes that the Arizona knew wouldn't be in her favor at the moment. Admitting to just how long she had been in love with Callie wasn't something she was willing to admit to in this moment.

It was Callie's turn to fight for eye contact. "Zona can you say that while looking at me? I just want to make sure you are okay with… with this…"

"Oh Callie. I'm more than okay with it!" Arizona said shifting her body so that she was sitting behind Callie on the bed and slowly pulling Callie's body against hers. Soon after they were flush against each other Callie's body started to relax.

"Thank you" came a small voice from Callie.

"For what?" Arizona said nuzzling into Callie's neck and peppering it with soft, feather light, kisses.

"For not thinking I'm insane and leaving" Callie signed.

"Never" Arizona answered easily. "You're stuck with me"

To that Callie giggled.

"What?" Arizona asked removing her lips from Callie's neck.

"I think that you are more stuck with me in this situation" Callie giggled.

"Not at all stuck" Arizona smiled, though Callie couldn't see her. "Happy."

"Happy?" Callie said.

"Yes, happy. You make me extremely happy Callie" Arizona sighed.

"You make me happy too" Callie sighed and leaned harder into Arizona's body, snuggling as much as her pregnant body would allow.

As always I love to hear from all my readers :)

More to come :) I will do my best to update more often. Life is extremely busy at the moment! Sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

I want to start by saying THANK YOU for all of the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. This is another short one but I think that you will like it… I hope anyways :) I can honestly say that I was not feeling very inspired to write, with everything happening to our lovely ladies on the show but, all of the lovely reviews I received from the last chapter as well as a handful more likes and favorites of this story have changed that significantly. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU your reviews really do mean the world! :)

Onward…

**Chapter 16**

Callie woke up two hours later. She was alone in the bed and had to pee with such intensity that she didn't know if she could function fast enough to make it out from under the covers and into the bathroom in time but coming to no other alternative pushed herself up and off the bed with as much grace as possible.

Sitting up Callie began to stand, she took two steps before catching her foot on a pile of dirty clothes in the middle of her floor. She began to topple over when a strong shoulder caught her in the chest on her way down.

"Hey" Arizona whispered standing only inches from Callie now draping her hands over Callie's shoulders.

Callie's hands now have a strong hold on Arizona's waist, pulling her shirt into her fists and gripping as tightly as she could as though letting go of Arizona would someone cause Callie to fall back over without ever moving her feet. "Hi" came Callie's voice, vulnerable and almost inaudible with her face buried deep into Arizona's neck to try to hide her embarrassment. What person with two working feet that has been talking for 30 plus years trips over a pile of clothes on the floor? All Callie knew was that she didn't look graceful and before Callie knew what was really happening tears were falling down her beautiful cheeks and soaking the shoulder of Arizona's shirt.

"Oh, honey" Arizona said in the most loving voice she could muster. Having thought the whole ordeal was rather funny it was a tall task in making her voice sound loving.

"Stop laughing at me Zona! It's not funny!" Callie shot back, tears still rolling down her face as she began to pull away from Arizona in an attempt to make it to the bathroom in the next 30 or so seconds.

Arizona's grip tightened around Callie's neck as she tried to pull away. Arizona's only thought was that she had somehow screwed up in thinking that the whole situation was funny.

"Let go Zona. I really gotta…"

"I'm sorry Callie I didn't mean to laugh" Arizona attempts to backpedal and make up for her mistake but Callie has already crossed the room and made it into the ensuite bathroom slamming the door behind her a little louder than intended but only in a fetal attempt for some privacy.

Arizona is standing in the middle of Callie's bedroom shocked by the turn of events. She woke up next to Callie not once, but twice in the same day and couldn't have been happier. She left bed to make some pasta and was returning holding a tray full with two bowls of chicken alfredo, two tall glasses of water, and Callie's prenatal vitamins when she saw Callie begin to race from the bed. Almost without thinking Arizona dropped the tray sending food and water flying and raced towards Callie just in time to catch her from falling flat on her face… Well in Callie's case stomach. After that it was a whirlwind of emotions, she was laughing at the silliness of the whole situation and Callie was crying before running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Arizona still hadn't moved when lips made their way onto hers sending shockwaves throughout her body and causing her to snap back into the present. The kiss started out light and playful before Callie pulled back and Arizona felt a smile pull onto the face pressed tightly against hers.

Callie pulled away slowly and surveyed the room catching sight of the mess of noodles dripping down the door to her bedroom and a knocked over water glass filling one of her long forgotten high heeled shoes. Callie looked at Arizona tilted her head back and let out the most beautiful laugh Arizona had ever heard.

"Umm…" Arizona started, doing her best to tread lightly and not angry the beautiful creature in front of her.

"Had to pee" Callie said as though it explained everything.

"Okay…" came Arizona's response. She wasn't following.

"Not mad, definitely not mad. I had to pee, like bad. Like if you didn't let me go I would have peed on that pile of clothes. Thanks by the way… for you know… catching me" Callie said looking again embarrassed by the almost trip.

"Not a problem" Arizona said now finally understanding what the heck Callie was talking about. "I made lunch… dinner… food… but it's… Well lets just pretend I didn't make food." Arizona said finally looking at the mess her cooking had produced in the doorway to Callie's room.

"Let's go make something to eat together." Callie said trying to lean down and pick up one of the bowls still half full of noodles.

"I got this, you relax" Arizona said leaning down easily and picking up two bowls, two cups and a some saucer that somehow still had one horse tranquilizer sized pill on it known as Callie's prenatal vitamin. Arizona went into the bathroom and grabbed some cleaning solution and a towel to work the alfredo sauce out of the carpet as much as she could. On her way back she dropped the solution off and walked over to Callie who was standing watch just a few feet away.

"I said relax pretty lady" Arizona said grabbing Callie's hand and pulling her back towards the bed. "Sit down until I'm done cleaning and then you can help me cook… which I think will mostly consist of you cooking because I used all the pasta and I'm pretty sure that you know how well I can cook anything else."

"Fair enough. The view from here isn't too bad." Callie said as she watched Arizona get down on all fours to scrub sauce out of the carpet. The truth was Callie really didn't care about the carpet, it was replaceable but she did care about watching Arizona as she cleaned up.

"Very cute" Arizona shot over her shoulder as she continued to clean the mess.

An hour later and both ladies were stuffed and relaxing on the couch. Watching TV seemed to be the most obvious thing to do given they had been enjoying a leisurely day at home. Cuddled under a blanket together was the safest place either woman had felt in a long time until the phone rang.

Callie reached for her phone and answered in a strained voice pushing the words out of her body felt forced. "Hello"

"Hi maja" Carlos' voice rang through the phone with full intensity.

"Daddy!" Callie said, louder and with more enthusiasm. Having not looked at the phone before answering she was surprised to hear his voice.

"You should happy" Carlos' comments "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful Daddy. How are you?" Callie responds.

"I'm great, thanks for asking. So what are you doing for dinner? Your mother and I are going into town for a nice meal and were hoping you could join us. We haven't seen you in far too long and your mother is excited to hear news about your pregnancy and the baby."

"Um… I'm sitting with Arizona at the moment watching television. I don't know what my dinner plans look like yet. I honestly haven't thought about it." Callie responded, not really wanting to break the pretty bubble they had created for themselves by staying home all day by leaving the house.

"Well if Arizona is free you should bring her along. We haven't seen her since… well since a while ago and would love to catch up" Carlos said trying to change his words after remembering the last time that he talked to Arizona was at Greg's funeral.

"I'll ask but I don't think that she'll want to come." Callie said looking at Arizona with pleading eyes. Pleading but Callie really didn't know what for… Was she pleading for Arizona to go with her to dinner with her parents and save her from some of the scrutiny she was sure to get for being so distant during her pregnancy? Was she pleading for Arizona to say she was busy so that her parents wouldn't pick up on the changes that occurred between them? Was she pleading to save her from the whole night and say Arizona had already made them plans?

"I insist. Put her on" Carlos said.

Callie handed the phone to Arizona, look of unease still plastered on her face. She wasn't sure how she wanted this situation to play out. On one hand she did want to see her parents… but after the day she had with Arizona she wasn't so sure she wanted to leave the house at all. On the other hand maybe going to dinner with her parents with Arizona wouldn't be so bad… Callie's parents had meet Arizona before, they knew her from a different time in Callie's life, they knew her as Callie's best friend. The problem was Callie wasn't even sure how to describe what they were? Were they still friends? Yes… but they kissed and they didn't really go into anything about wanting more, about a relationship, about being girlfriends. Was there more to their relationship now?

"I see, sir" Arizona said in the background.

A mumbled response came from Carlos.

"I really don't want to impose, sir" Arizona said, trying to get out of the dinner from what it looked like.

More mumbling from the other end of the phone.

"Okay, if you insist, Mrs. Torres" Arizona said bringing her hand to her forehead and rubbing small circles.

"Sounds fine. Let me just check with Callie." Arizona said. Putting her hand over the microphone Arizona looked up, meeting Callie's gaze.

"Your parents want to know if you are okay to be ready at 7. They want to pick us up." Arizona said, this time her eyes pleading for Callie to come up with an excuse to get them out of this little pickle of a situation.

Callie looked at the clock noting it was nearly 5 already. She quickly ran through a list of excuses she could use in her head and figured she already told her dad she hadn't thought about dinner so lying at this point would be futile.

"Um… Yeah, that should be fine. Where are we going?" Callie shot back.

"Callie said that works" Arizona said into the phone. "See you at 7."

"We are going to Nova" Arizona said meeting Callie's eyes and holding the stare.

"Alright" Callie said as she went to stand and make her way back upstairs to get ready.

"Callie…" Arizona said from the couch.

"Huh?" Callie turned and was meet with Arizona's super magic smile.

"Breathe" Arizona said, standing from the couch and walking up to Callie. Arizona took Callie's hand in her own and helped her up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs meant going into their own bedrooms to get ready.

An hour later and Callie was showered and standing in a town in her bedroom looking into her walk in closet. She was now realizing she did in fact have a reason to tell her parents no to dinner. She had absolutely nothing to wear that fit her pregnant body.

Staring aimlessly at the dress section of her closet trying to figure out what dress would be the most appealing on her body Callie heard a knock on her door.

Without really thinking Callie answered "Come in". Still lost in her thoughts about what dress to wear she completely forgot she stood clad in only a towel. Callie registered that she heard the door open but after another two minutes of silence she turned from her closet and looked towards the door.

Standing in her doorway also clad in a towel was Arizona. Arizona's hair was done in light curls and framed her face with an elegance Callie hadn't noticed until now.

Arizona was also lost in her thoughts. Looking at a towel clad Callie, even pregnant made Arizona think things that she shouldn't. After all they weren't girlfriends, they were best friends. They talked about wanting more… but what did more mean? Arizona's eyes wondered over Callie's body stopping on her legs before moving up farther and stopping abruptly at Callie's cleavage which was on display slightly above the top of the towel.

Callie gave Arizona another once over doing her own admiring of Arizona's thin but muscular legs and landing back on Arizona's face as she watched Arizona watch her. Finally Callie cleared her throat.

"Hey" Arizona said, shaking her head in order to clear the thoughts they were running like a video slideshow through her head.

"Hi" Callie said smirk out in full force. "As much as I admire your ability to make me feel beautiful even when I feel like a whale you might want to leave that look here when we head out with my parents."

"Um… I looked at you the same way in high school multiple times… sometimes in front of you parents" Arizona mumbled barely audible into the room.

"What was that?" Callie asked, even though she heard Arizona's confession from across the room. She chose to file that nugget of information away for later.

"Nothing" Arizona said.

Callie shot back a sexy smile.

"You might want to leave that look here when we have dinner with your parents" Arizona responded. "I mean I have always looked at you like you are the most beautiful person in the world but if you start shooting sexy looks at me your parents might pick up on something… Something I'm not sure either of us are willing to share with the world right now."

"You are probably right" Callie sighed. "Someday I'm going to tell them though. Someday I'm going to scream from the rooftops how sexy I think you are."

"Well I personally can't wait" Arizona smiled back pulling Callie into a hug that surprised them both as clothing was lacking and hugging in a towel brought on a whole new level of intimacy.

Pulling away slowly, so that towels would stay intact. Arizona asked the question that she had meant to ask minutes ago when first knocking on Callie's door. "What should I wear?"

"Huh?" Callie said caught off guard.

"I don't know what to wear. I have no idea what Nova is like. Is it casual, like I should wear jeans and a tee shirt or is it formal and I should wear a dress with heels?" Arizona said adding a smile just to sweeten the stare Callie was giving her.

"Nova is the second most expensive restaurant in the city. You are going to want to wear a dress… But um… please don't go too dressy… I fear that I have nothing to wear that would qualify as acceptable dress attire for a five star restaurant." Callie said eyes slowly leaving Arizona's and making their way to the floor.

"Go it" Arizona said. Stepping forward she lifted Callie's chin, forcing Callie's eyes to once again meet her own. "Dressy but not too dressy. Why don't I help you find something to wear and then I'll decide what I should wear so we are both dressed about the same?"

"Sounds perfect" Callie said.

Arizona turned and walked into the closet. Not thirty seconds later she reappeared with a dress made of a stretchy material that would drape beautifully over Callie's slightly extended belly. Arizona's gaze meet Callie's before she turned to leave the room.

Next chapter holds the dinner between Callie's parents and our lovely ladies. Wonder how that is going to go… I'm honestly on the fence about what I want to play out. Let me know what you guys think! As always I LOVE hearing from you! Your reviews help me stay inspired! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry that it has taken a while to update but I hope that you like this new chapter. As always I love hearing from you guys! Happy reading!

**Chapter 17**

The doorbell rang as Arizona was making her way down the stairs. Callie was already standing in the foyer dressed in a beautiful knit dress and black flats. Answering the door Callie pulls her father into a hug. She is overwhelmed with emotion, being pregnant has been getting even harder on Callie's emotions, she was all but a basket case more than a few times a week.

"Hi Daddy" Callie says wiping tears from her eyes as she pulls out of her father's embrace. Callie realized just how much she missed her parents. They were aware of her pregnancy but because they lived so far away hadn't been to see Callie until this impromptu visit.

"Mija, you look beautiful" Carlos says. "How are you doing? How's the baby?"

"I'm fine Dad, the babies are fine. Arizona has been taking such good care of me" Callie answered, emotions changing in an instant as a megawatt smile graces her features.

"When you let me" Arizona jokes from a few feet away. "Hello Mr. Torres, it's great to see you again". Walking closer to the door Arizona stuck her hand out for Carlos to shake not sure if she was trying to just be friendly and polite or if she was trying to make a good impression on her girlfriend's father… Can you make a good impression on someone that you already know? Someone who doesn't know that you are dating their daughter?

"It's great to see you too Arizona. Thank you for taking such good care of my Calliope. It means so much to Lucia and I that you are here." Carlos answered bypassing Arizona's hand and pulling her into a warm embrace.

Arizona was a little shocked to be pulled into a hug by Callie's father. They may have known each other for a long time but were never considered close. Pulling out of the embrace Arizona looked at Carlos and gave the only answer she could think of. "Sir, it is my pleasure to be able to take care of your daughter. She is a wonderful woman and is going to be a phenomenal mom."

Listening to the banter between her father and girlfriend already had Callie overly emotional. Watching her father hug her girlfriend was pulling even harder on Callie's heartstrings but the topper to her emotional breakdown was Arizona's response to her father. Wiping a tear from her cheek Callie did the best to rein in her emotions. "How about we get going? Don't want to miss our reservations."

"Sounds like a great plan" Carlos answered turning back towards the door and leading the way out.

Arizona followed behind Carols and as she passed Callie she leaned in and whispered "You look beautiful Calliope, please don't cry." Reaching up Arizona wiped another tear from olive skin and grabbed Callie's hand helping her make her way to the door.

Stepping outside Arizona dropped Callie's hand to lock to door behind them. Little did the ladies know that Lucia had been watching the two exit the house and was aware of the comforting hand holding her daughter was engaged in as she exited her home. What she wasn't sure of was how to classify the hand holding. Was it just a friend helping her pregnant daughter to exit the door or was it something different entirely? Filing what she saw away Lucia made a mental note to keep an eye on the interaction between the women during their upcoming meal.

The drive to the restaurant was filled with small talk as Callie's parents worked to catch up with the daughter they hadn't seen in some time. The decision to come to Seattle had been partly for business and partly to see their daughter, all of which was discussed on the short drive to Nova. Reaching their destination had the ladies and Carlos exiting the car and handing the keys to the valet as they entered the restaurant.

"This place is beautiful" Arizona said as they entered the restaurant and were lead to a private table near the back.

"We love it here, the food is exceptional" Carlos said as he pulled the chair out for his wife. Watching across the table, Arizona was pulling Callie's chair out as well. A knowing smile played across Lucia's face at the caring nature coming off of the blonde the look did not go unnoticed by Carlos. Lucia still wasn't quite sure how to file all of the oddities she had seen in the short time she had shared with the women.

Once everyone was situated the waiter came by to take drink orders and everyone fell back into easy conversation.

"How has work been Arizona? Callie tells me that you are working at the hospital close to the house." Carlos asked taking Lucia's hand in his own he looked over at his wife as they shared a knowing look.

"It has been amazing Sir. I really love working at the hospital and it is really close to the house so I worry less about leaving Calliope alone all day." Arizona answered with a dimpled smile. "It has been great helping all of the tiny humans here." Arizona added as an afterthought wanting to put the focus back on the love of her career and not the love she had for the woman sitting next to her.

Carlos and Lucia shared another look as they heard their daughter's full name slip from Arizona's lips. Callie never let anyone call her Calliope and Carlos and Lucia were very aware of this fact. The loving look on Callie's face at Arizona's answer to their question also didn't go unnoticed.

Arizona saw the look between Carlos and Lucia and began to get a little nervous. Looking over at Callie, a tan hand found it's way to her knee under that table. Sliding her own hand under the table and ivory hand interlocked with an olive one in a reassuring squeeze. Sharing a look of their own a shy smile spread across both of their faces.

"Please excuse me, I need to use the ladies room" Callie broke into the silence, glancing at Arizona she shot her a look of confidence as she made her way towards the bathroom, hoping that a lecture from Carlos wasn't on it's way for Arizona.

"I'll join you sweetheart" came her mother's voice she began to head in the direction of the bathroom.

Once the two latinas were out of earshot Carlos looked intently at Arizona. Sizing her up for a second he wondered how he should proceed. He had known Arizona as a teenager and knew that she came from a loving family. For most of their relationship Carlos saw Arizona as another daughter. The amount of time his daughter spent with Arizona in high school was enough to make anyone think that Arizona was an adopted member of the Torres family. Looking at the nervous woman across from him Carlos decided to go a little easy on the blonde.

"So how long?" Carlos asked breaking the icy silence encasing the table.

"I'm sorry? How long what?" Arizona asked shaking her head a little trying her best to look like she had no idea what Carlos was asking.

"How long have you been in love with my daughter?" Carlos asked keeping his face neutral as he integrated the woman sitting across from him, though he was pretty sure that he already had a good idea as to the answer.

"I don't…" Arizona began.

"Arizona Danielle Robbins don't you try to play dumb with me. I have known you too long, I can read that look on your face like a book. And even if I didn't know you so well I have two daughters of my own. You gals should really work on not looking so similar when caught." Carlos said laughing a little at his own words and the horrified look coming from the blonde.

"I- I… Since I was about 16 Sir" came Arizona's answer. Her voice was weak and defeated and her eyes downcast as she spoke.

"Thank you for being honest, Arizona. I could see it back then and I can see it even more now" came Carlos' easy answer. "How long has my daughter been in love with you?" Carlos asked.

This made Arizona's eyes jump up from the table and meet those of the man across from her. Carlos was like a father to her and with her own father now gone he was someone that she was hoping to look up to as a father figure. Hearing Carols ask how long Callie had loved her Arizona was thrown off guard. Did Callie love her? Arizona knew that Callie loved her as a friend, a best friend even, but she wasn't sure of more than that.

"I don't think that she is" came Arizona's timid answer. Looking into Carlos' eyes she saw him looking back at her quizzically.

"She is…" came Carlos voice "even if she doesn't realize it yet." A knowing smile came across his features as he watched Arizona look back at him in total shock before a super magic smile spread across ivory features and a blush colored Arizona's cheeks.

"Um… How… How do you know?" Arizona's voice broke out like a cannon voicing a question she really needed the answer to. She was sure that they had been careful about their interactions in front of Callie's parents.

"You guys really aren't that sly" was all Carlos got out before two beautiful latinas rejoined the table.

\- In the restaurant bathroom -

Callie all but ran into a stall as her urge to relieve her bladder was almost too much to handle. Taking care of what she needed to Callie exited back into the open sink area to wash her hands and check on her makeup. Finishing washing her hands she was joined by her mother, a knowing look finding her in the mirror made Callie turn to her mother looking at her as though asking her to spill whatever was on her mind.

"How are you mija?" came Lucia's caring voice.

"Being pregnant has been kicking my a… butt mom" came Callie's response.

"That's normal, it gets a little easier but then it's going to get uncomfortable again" came Lucia's voice reaching out to caress her daughters extending stomach. "Are you happy?"

Looking up from her stomach Callie watcher her mother carefully trying to see where this line of questioning was going. "Yes mom, I'm happy. Which is saying something after everything that I have been through in the past 6 months."

"I'm glad to hear it Calliope" Lucia said with a smirk just visible under her calm demeanor.

"Mom, come on you know that I hate it when you call me that." Callie said looking back at the mirror to check her lipstick.

"You don't seem to mind when Arizona calls you Calliope…" Lucia's words made Callie's breath hitch as she realized what her mother's line of questioning was actually about.

"She has been a big help to me mom can you just leave it be please?" Callie's response was not at all acceptable to the latina's mother.

"No I will not just leave it alone." Lucia's quick response put Callie on the defensive.

"Look mom I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about this right now okay. I'll tell Arizona to stop calling me Calliope if it bothers you so much."

Quickly changing her tactic Lucia decided on a different line of questioning. "Does she make you happy Callie?" Lucia's words held more meaning as they rolled with emotion off off her mother's lips.

"Of course she does mom" Callie's response was made looking into her clutch purse and avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"And you love her." Lucia's words rang in Callie's ears. The words were not a question but rather a statement that in the moment made the latina's eyes jump up to meet her mother's.

When no words came from Callie, Lucia stepped in and continued right on talking. "She has been in love with you since high school Callie."

"What? No she hasn't." Callie's response was followed by a laugh at the idea that Arizona had loved her that long or even at all for that matter.

"I'm not here to fight with you Calliope" using Callie's full name just to emphasize her point Lucia continued "I just want to make sure that she makes you as happy as you are leading on. As you mother I want to know that you aren't just putting on a show to make me feel like you are happy."

"Mom…" Callie's response came annoyed and like a teenager being hounded by her mother.

"It's my job as your mom to make sure that you are happy Callie. If she makes you happy then that is all that matters to me. Arizona is practically a part of the family already anyways with how much she was around while you were in school."

"Mom…" this time Callie's words came out soft as a tear rolled down her cheek. "She makes me very happy. I can't promise anything though. It's all VERY new. Don't go adding her to the family tree just yet." But maybe someday Callie thought to herself.

Lucia wrapped her daughter in a warm embrace, pulling away Lucia turned to exit the bathroom and rejoin their table. Callie could just barely make out her mother's words as she followed her out into the restaurant "I knew sending Arizona to stay with you was the right choice."


End file.
